


【莱吉/亚历山大X大公】like father，like son

by TeaOrCoffee1Or2



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaOrCoffee1Or2/pseuds/TeaOrCoffee1Or2
Summary: 预警：1：本来想先写大时代番外的，结果卡文了。别问我这篇是个什么玩意，问就是卡文使人黑化。2：为了狗血而狗血的OOC天雷产物，莱吉双箭头，亚力山大单箭头大公。3：雷点包括并不限于：莱莱开篇直接便当，虽然是灵魂男主，但世界观很科学，不要指望他诈尸。以及，大公守寡（？），小妈文学（？）4：我跟你们嗦，这一次我是真的抄起八百米大刀，见谁砍谁，一个都不打算放过。现在撤退还来得及。5：正确的阅读姿势是——放下三观，吃掉大脑，放飞自我，和渣作者一起追求快乐，要的就是个刺激。
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Alexander Siegfried von Lohengramm, Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

（1）  
“吉尔菲艾斯，你去海尼森吧。”  
“吉尔菲艾斯，我要结婚，你不来祝福我吗？”  
“我最近总会梦见以前的日子。吉尔菲艾斯，你是从什么时候开始，在我名字后缀加上敬称的呢？”  
“我并不惧怕死亡，也不在乎世人如何评价我，但是吉尔菲艾斯，无论你将来是否爱上什么人，是否过得幸福，你要……你必须一直记得我。”  
“吉尔菲艾斯，对不起。”  
“吉尔菲艾斯——”

敲门声响起，吉尔菲艾斯睁开眼睛。这几日在他耳边窃窃私语的声音瞬间安静了。

三天前，就在这个房间，金发好友在他怀里闭上眼睛，恬静的面容仿佛只是沉入梦境。

幼年时代他们曾经常在同一张床上入睡。当翌日第一缕晨光照到他们身上的身上，精力充沛的好友总会率先醒来，以各种奇异的方式变着花地作怪。每次自己迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，最先看到的总是好友因恶作剧得逞而戏谑得意、笑意飞扬的秀丽眉眼。

可是这一次，那双冰蓝色的眼眸，再也不会睁开了。

吉尔菲艾斯漠然地看看门口，丝毫没有想要起身开门的意思。  
而门外那人敷衍地敲了三下之后，就毫不客气地直接推门进来了。

“陛下——”

“别。”吉尔菲艾斯摆手制止，他看着眼前面无表情的男人，突然觉得有些滑稽：“奥贝斯坦，我以为你会是第一个站出来阻止我觊觎皇位的人。”

“我为什么要阻止？”

“莱……先帝生前有子嗣，亚历山大才是皇位的第一顺位继承人。”

“先帝临终时指定的继承人是您。”奥贝斯坦冷静地称述道：“先帝在位仅四年，帝国领土庞大，局面错综复杂，矛盾诸多。它需要一个能平衡各方利益，击退各路野心家的成年君主——而非一个还在吃奶的、只会嗷嗷哭泣、连翻身都不能自主的幼儿，。”

“你说的对，”吉尔菲艾斯表情冷淡：“但我不打算接受。”

“为何？你是大公爵，本来就有继承皇位的资格。”

“坐上皇位的人必须拥有先帝血脉，至少对我来说理应这样。”吉尔菲艾斯斩钉截铁：“更何况我的继承权顺位本来就在亚历山大和格里华德大公妃之后。”

“阁下可以和格里华德大公妃结婚——”

吉尔菲艾斯的目光瞬间锐利：“这种话请不要让我再听到第二次。”

“……”奥贝斯坦冷冷地看着他：“所以你指望一个吃奶的娃娃震慑群臣？”

“太后可以摄政。”

“太后没有兵权。”

“是吗？”红发男人勾了勾嘴角，抬眼看向奥贝斯坦。有什么东西在他眼中黯淡下去，而余烬依然固执地燃烧：“她没有我有。任何想反对的人，不妨从我尸体上踏过去。”

（2）

十七年后。  
巴巴罗萨总控室。

进入休眠仓之前，格林中尉将系统切换成AI自动驾驶模式。  
他最后检查了一遍各项参数，确认一切正常，于是惬意地伸了个懒腰，只等接班的同事进来。

大门在他身后缓缓滑开。

“怎么来的这么晚……啊？！”格林中尉嘟嚷着，转身一看，只见一个身材高挑修长的红发男人正站在自己身后。  
他顿时跳了起来，话都说不利索了：“殿殿殿殿殿下——” 

“不必多礼，格林中尉。”红发的大公笑了起来：“抱歉，耽误你休息了。这里就先交给我吧。你的同事一小时后会过来接班。”

中尉整个人都晕乎乎的。  
——大公殿下居然叫得出我的名字！  
——四舍五入就是大公记住我了！  
——这个牛我回去能吹三年！  
“是！”他啪地一声立正，行了个军礼，年轻的脸庞因为紧张和兴奋涨得通红。

出门前，他听到一声轻笑。  
他这才注意到，大公身后还跟着个人。这人穿着中校军服，个子挺高的，他戴着军帽，帽檐压得很低，看不清脸。

不知为何，格林中尉总觉得这个人有些眼熟。

控制室的大门在他面前合上。  
关门之前，他看到青年摘下帽子，金色的长卷发顿时披散在肩头。他亲昵地拉着红发大公的手，拽着他走到操作台前。而红发大公无奈地摸摸他的脑袋，耐心地摆弄着仪表，似乎在讲解些什么。

似乎是注意到了旁人的目光，金发年轻扭头看了他一眼。虽然他的脸型在长发的遮挡下并不清晰，看上去年龄似乎很小，肯定不到20岁，眼神却异常锐利。

格林中尉心头一紧，有了一个不可思议的猜测。  
说起来，现任帝国皇帝亚历山大.齐格飞.冯.罗严克拉姆，今年快17岁了吧？听说他也有着一头灿金色的长发，就像这个少年一样。

可是皇帝陛下现在不应该在费沙吗？  
算了，不该管的事还是不要管了。反正有大公殿下在，出不了什么事。  
格林中尉晃晃脑袋，决定把这件事烂在心里。

（3）

“确定跃迁坐标后，AI会计算跃迁路径，列出三个最优选项。而分析师们得结合星图，在三个方案里选一个。”

“AI的计算能力远胜于人脑。”金发少年不解地皱眉：“为什么不能让AI自动选出最优解？”

“AI的思维方式毕竟和人脑不一样，其精准程度本质上取决于它的算法，有BUG也是很正常的事。何况，过于依赖AI，甚至将舰队运作的掌控权也交给它，本身是个很危险的思路。”吉尔菲艾斯笑着解释。  
然后他低头看了一眼钟表：“哟，时间快到了。”

“诶？”少年茫然地看着他。

红发大公在控制面板上输入密码，然后启动一项程序。

少年惊讶地发现，总控室上下前后左右银白的天花板、地板、舷窗，如冬雪消融于夜色，逐渐变得透明。空旷深邃的深空图景直接投影在他们四周，万顷星河流淌于他们脚下，目光所及之处是璀璨的群星。

少年不由自主地屏住呼吸。  
“吉尔菲艾斯——”他喃喃道：“星星好美啊。”

“……”他身后的红发男人并未回答。少年疑惑地回头看去，正对上那双微微睁大的暖蓝色眼眸，只是对方眼神却有些空洞，似乎在看着他，又像正透过他，看向未知的某处。

“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔？”金发少年拽了拽对方的衣袖：“你还好吧？”

“我没事。”吉尔菲艾斯垂下眼帘，掩饰瞬间的失态。

虽然不应该，但这个他亲眼看着长大的孩子，在某些时候，总与他记忆深处那个金发男人的影子重叠在一起。  
尤其是每一次他叫自己姓氏的时候。

其实少年选择这个称呼的理由，与他父亲并不相同。

以帝国的风俗，晚辈对长辈直呼其名也是很正常的事，理论上来说，他应该是对方的“齐格飞叔叔”。但对亚历山大而言，这里有个很严重的问题。

“你看，你叫齐格飞，我也叫齐格飞。好奇怪诶，就好像在叫自己一样。”吉尔菲艾斯至今记得，这个当时还刚学会说话没多久的小东西，挠着脑袋，磕磕绊绊地问道：“我可以叫你吉尔菲艾斯吗？”

这么长的发音，难得他居然完完整整地念出来了，一点都不磕巴。  
于是这个称呼就这么定了下来，一直沿用到现在。

漫长的记忆在脑海中飞快掠过，吉尔菲艾斯抓回逐渐跑偏的思绪，在失控之前，将往事折成一团，摁回意识深处。

“抱歉。”他笑道：“刚刚走神了。”

“哦。”少年并未从他脸上看出任何异常，于是不再深究，他兴奋地指着远方的星空：“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔，你就是带我来看这个的吗？”

“不，稍等。”吉尔菲艾斯笑了笑：“就快来了。”

“咦？您在等什——”少年话音未落，突然睁大了眼睛：“——这是什么！”

远处有一个巨大的红色天体突然亮起来，体积飞速膨胀，瞬间扩张了数倍，炫目的光芒霸道地在幽暗的深空中彰显着它的存在感。  
赤焰中心明亮的球体剧烈地燃烧着，爆裂开来，不断向周围抛出物质，滚圆的形状在爆炸的撕扯下渐渐变得不规则。灿金色的焰心比普通恒星明亮千百倍，刚刚还明明灭灭的点点繁星在这白昼般的强光下，瞬间泯灭了踪迹。

炫目的红光如海浪般，一波一波地奔涌向四面八方，比夏日最盛大的烟火更加辉煌夺目，深红的冲击波沿途不知将多少小行星击碎摧毁，烧为星尘。

整个过程持续了整整二十多分钟。  
最终，爆炸平息下来，中心的红色火焰黯淡下来，形成一团色泽绚丽的蟹状星云。

星星又亮了起来，

年少的小皇帝下意识地屏住呼吸。

“这是狮子座M66星系第六次超新星爆发，距离此处约一千两百光年。”他身后，红发的男人语调温和地开口解说道：“恒星爆发的中心温度可达100亿摄氏度，绝对光感是普通恒星的百亿倍。我们现在所在的位置是一个绝佳的观测点。”

金发少年回过头来，只见吉尔菲艾斯正笑眯眯地看着自己，神色异常温和。

“你从小就喜欢看星星，所以我想带你来亲眼见证这场宇宙中罕见的奇景，希望你喜欢这件礼物。”吉尔菲艾斯缓缓地眨了眨眼睛：“十七岁生日快乐，亚历山大。”

（3）

生日礼物过于刺激，亚历山大溜回皇宫的时候，兴奋的情绪还未缓和。  
他决定回到寝宫关上灯后，再将当时的投影录像播出来重温几遍。

正想着入神，他听到几声急匆匆的脚步声，走廊那头走来几个小宫女，再拐个弯，两边就要迎面撞上了。  
亚历山大不想和她们碰面，于是干脆闪避进一旁的茶水间。

很快他就后悔了。  
小宫女们就是来茶水间休息的。要不是他反应迅速，在对方开门之前迅速躲进里间，怕不是要被逮个正着，那场面可就尴尬了。

亚历山大找了张椅子蹑手蹑脚地坐下，郁闷的托着下巴，听着外面小姑娘们叽叽喳喳地说话声。  
女孩子私下里都这么多话的吗？好吵。

外面的话题从服饰珠宝到帅哥美女一路漂移，最后竟转到了他自己身上。

“陛下长得越来越像先帝了。”  
“可不是嘛。”另一个小宫女帮腔：“他的眼睛和先帝的画像简直一个模子刻出来的呢，连眼神都很像。”

虽然偷听是小人行径，但亚历山大还是忍不住竖起了耳朵。  
他早就知道自己长得像父亲，并一直以此为荣。

“不知道大公每次看到陛下的脸，会不会想起先帝。”有个女声突然来了这么一句。

四周安静了几秒，有人压低音量道：“你们听说过那个传闻吗？”  
“什么？”  
“据说先帝在世时，和大公的关系……非同一般呢。”

——干嘛说的这么神神秘秘，全世界都知道他们是最好的朋友啊！  
亚历山大不以为然地撇撇嘴，却被下半句惊呆了。

“听说他们其实是情侣哦！”

——胡说八道！你这是诽谤！  
亚历山大顿时不高兴了。

父亲当年的重臣们还有不少至今在朝中任职，从小到大，除了吉尔菲艾斯叔叔之外，其他人每次进宫，最喜欢和他讲的话题就是“先帝当年BLABLABLA”  
这个话题他听得耳朵都起茧了，但也从没听谁说过，先帝当年和大公有一腿啊！

亚历山大摩拳擦掌，蠢蠢欲动想冲出去亲自辟谣，结果还未起身，对面就爆了个大料。

“你们知道，先帝生前有枚银色的挂坠，一直随身佩戴。他每一副画像和照片上都有这个坠子——你们知道挂坠里装了什么吗？”  
“是啥？”  
“我听以前的宫女说，她曾经偷偷看到，那个坠子里放着一缕宝石红的头发。”  
“哇哦，真的假的？”小宫女们发出了小小的惊呼，顿时兴奋起来：“前朝的贵族们倒是很流行将爱人的头发放入吊坠贴身收藏。难道先帝也……”

亚历山大懵了。  
这个吊坠亚历山大是知道的。据说父皇去世前将它给了姑姑，现在一直挂在姑姑的胸前。  
但挂坠盒里藏着红色头发……这是什么意思。  
在他认识的所有人里，拥有一头红宝石溶液般发色的人，有且只有一个。

亚历山大自幼丧父，与这位红发大公关系一向亲密。  
这个身材高挑的男人强悍威严，心思细腻，对他又温和耐心。既满足了他幼年时代对成年男性的一切憧憬，又比任何同龄人都更懂他的心思，于他而言亦师亦友。

这样的人，他真的会是父亲当年的情人吗？那他对自己……

亚历山大努力回忆和吉尔菲艾斯相处的情形。  
是否在某些时候，红发男人看着自己的目光会流露几分怀念？会不会透过自己的眼睛找寻父亲的痕迹？  
他对自己的种种温柔善意，又有多少，是本该属于父亲的呢？

莫名的猜疑冲击着亚历山大的心神。等他回过神来，外面的小宫女们已经八卦完毕，四散离去了。

他心不在焉地回到自己卧室。  
卧室玄关摆着一面镜子，亚历山大不自觉地停下脚步，盯着镜子里的自己。  
端正秀美的鹅蛋脸，薄薄的嘴唇，狭长的眼眸。亚历山大冲着镜子里的人挑了挑眉毛，惊讶的发现这神态与他卧室里那张父亲画像有八分相似。

他摸了摸自己的脸，微妙地委屈起来。

——挚友的儿子和情人的儿子差别也不是很大，不必过于纠结。  
——再说了，不就是条项链嘛？也算不得实锤对吧？  
——亚历山大，你已经是大人了，不要这么孩子气。  
——反正不管怎么说，朕就是吉尔菲艾斯叔叔最宠的崽！亲手养的！亲手教的！朕自信的很！哼！

亚历山大努力安慰自己，越想越气，忍不住捶了一下镜子台。  
镜子台咔咔地响了两声，侧面弹出一个暗格。亚历山大好奇地伸手去掏，竟掏出三本日记。

“……？”亚历山大一脸懵逼。

不是，这年头居然还有人写日记？  
谁这么老土？  
亚历山大默默吐槽了一句，突然想起这个房间原本也是他父亲当年的寝宫。  
他突然觉得对面画像上的父亲正在瞪着自己。

——说起来，偷看亲爹的日记会不会不太好？吉尔菲艾斯叔叔总说要尊重别人的隐私权。  
——可是他真的很好奇啊！

怎么办呢？  
亚历山大挠挠脑袋。  
小皇帝年方十七，正处于青春叛逆期，不光完美的继承了亲爹的脸，还继承了亲爹的胆量和好奇心。  
纠结了不到半分钟，他就找到了可以逻辑自洽的完美解决方案。

“……爸爸我错了。”他冲着画像鞠躬道歉，然后抱着三本日记坐到床上。

当着亲爹（画像）的面看，那就不叫偷看！  
而且朕都已经道过谦了！  
父亲不高兴的话，可以托梦来打我嘛！  
略略略。

（4）

虽然天色已晚，但既然有日记可翻，亚历山大顿时不困了。  
他抱来一大桶爆米花。

“……姐姐又做了莴苣沙拉，我还是很讨厌莴苣，幸好吉尔菲艾斯帮我全吃掉了……”  
亚历山大咔嚓咔嚓啃着爆米花。  
爸爸说得对，莴苣真难吃。朕讨厌莴苣果然是因为遗传，才不是朕挑食。

“……姐姐做的巴旦木蛋糕最棒了！我给吉尔菲艾斯留了一块，虽然有点小，但吉尔菲艾斯一定不会介意的……”  
亚历山大抹抹嘴巴。  
姑姑的蛋糕真的那么好吃嘛？

“……宫里小宫女们泡热可可的手艺不太行，还是姐姐的热可可最香了，吉尔菲艾斯肯定也这么觉得，不接受反驳！……”  
亚历山大脑门上一打问号。  
热可可不都一个味嘛？这还能吃出差别？  
还有，为什么第一本日记前1/3的内容，一大半是吉尔菲艾斯，一小半是吃吃吃？算算年纪，亲爹这会儿都和自己差不多大了吧？快成年了吧？离了基友和美食就不会说话了嘛？就着吉尔菲艾斯叔叔吃吃吃莫非还特别下饭？  
幼稚！  
（划掉）不过日记里描述的蛋糕热可可好像真的很好吃的样子。（划掉）

被深夜放毒的小皇帝摸摸肚子，总觉得嘴里爆米花都也不香了。  
他悻悻地阖上日记本，总觉得这玩意不适合大半夜的看。

临睡前，他突然想到一个问题。  
就父亲日记里三句话不离基友的架势，他们当年的关系一定特别好。  
所以为什么，吉尔菲艾斯叔叔很少与他提到父亲？

（5）

这一晚上，小朋友脑子里攒了许多小问号。  
毕竟年纪小，没城府。第二天，当着吉尔菲艾斯的面，亚历山大只忍了一小时，就破功了。

“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔，”他仰头看着红发男人：“您当年和父亲是不是很要好？”

“是。”吉尔菲艾斯似乎愣了一下，给了个言简意赅的答案。

就一个字？  
亚历山大想起缪拉提督每次进宫那堆长篇大论，有些不甘心，并不想被一个字打发掉。  
于是他继续追问：“你们是朋友吗？”

“是。”

又是一个字！您这是被沉默提督艾其纳哈附体了吗？  
亚历山大不死心：“你们是哪种朋友？”

“朋友还分很多种吗？”吉尔菲艾斯垂着眼笑了笑：“怎么突然想到问这个？”

亚历山大看着他平静的表情，想到很多年前，他教自己的某个谈话技巧。  
——如果有一个问题您不想多说，不妨用反问代替回答。

看来这个问题是套不出什么结果了。  
“就……随便问问。”未成年的幼狮败下阵来，果断换了个角度：“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔，朕是不是长得很像父亲？”

吉尔菲艾斯似乎又愣了愣，笑道：“其实你小时候长得更像你母亲，不过现在长开了，确实是越来越像莱……先帝。”

“那您是不是很高兴？”不知出于什么心态，亚历山大追问道：“毕竟父亲的事迹好几本书都写不完，朕知道大家都觉得我应该事事学他——”

“那倒不必。”吉尔菲艾斯笑道：“陛下性格很好，足够聪明努力，学业并也不比先帝当年差，在同龄人里也是拔尖的。您就是您自己，不必与任何人相似。”

虽然这些话与他想要的结果有偏差，但是亚历山大还是听的很高兴，心里舒坦了许多。

于是就这样相安无事地过了两个多月。  
等到这一年先帝忌日，吉尔菲艾斯大公照例主持祭奠仪式。

也许是因为前两天旧伤复发，他的脸颊苍白中带着病态的微红，抿起的嘴唇却毫无血色。亚历山大看着他沉静的面容，总觉得那双暖蓝色的眼睛里团着化不开的雾。

这天晚上亚历山大翻来覆去睡不着，红发男人悠远的眼神一直在他眼前晃。  
纠结半天，他干脆翻身下床，穿好衣服，偷偷爬窗溜出皇宫。

大公府邸离皇宫很近，走过去也就十分钟的路程。  
亚历山大翻窗进去的时候，吉尔菲艾斯手里拿着一根抽了一半的雪茄，唇中吐出几缕烟雾。

小皇帝惊地差点从窗口掉下去。

据他所知，这位红发大公私生活极其自律，并无任何不良嗜好。长那么大，他竟不知道这个沉稳的男人居然会抽烟。

“吉尔菲艾斯？”

“嗯？”  
吉尔菲艾斯眯起眼睛。  
薄薄的烟雾中，他眼前的窗户突然被打开，金发的漂亮少年踏着月光翻身跃入室内，亲昵地叫着他的姓氏，那嗓音穿过二十年的时光，依然清冽如昔，

他觉得自己一定还在发烧，而且烧地都有些糊涂了。

金发少年紧张地凑过来：“吉尔菲艾斯，你还好吧？”  
“我很好。”红发男人缓缓眨了眨眼睛，喃喃道：“莱因哈特大人。”  
“哈？”金发少年一脸惊愕。

“……”大眼瞪大眼，双方呆愣三秒，吉尔菲艾斯终于意识到自己说错话了。  
“抱歉，陛下。”他苦笑起来：“臣看错了。”

他伸手揉揉那头金色的长发，试图安抚这个表情越发不善的少年。  
亚历山大一巴掌拍开他的手，酸涩的委屈涌上心头。他原地转了两圈，气鼓鼓地扭头质问：“真的只是看错了？”

“……嗯？”吉尔菲艾斯也很懵，又有些心虚。  
少年恨恨地瞪了他一眼，气呼呼地翻窗跑走了。

(TBC)


	2. Chapter 2

（5）

皇帝气性不小，三天不肯理人。

最糟糕的是，吉尔菲艾斯发现，这两天递上去的文件，竟全被皇帝打回来了。

有些文件能等，但有些不能。

在皇帝成年归政以前，皇帝印章的法律效应其实并没有那么重要，前几年甚至完全不需要。只是现在亚历山大已经十七岁了，明年就要亲政，因此吉尔菲艾斯便提议让他提前接触一些政务，也免得到时候手忙脚乱。

只是这样的话，目前还处于实习期的皇帝无论是法理上还是实际意义上，并没有太多权威。只要一份文件有了太后希尔德，军务尚书奥贝斯坦，帝国宰相吉尔菲艾斯三个人的印章，就可以开始执行。

吉尔菲艾斯将被打回来的文件翻了一遍，挑出一份特别紧急的，让下面直接开始执行。  
至于剩下的……算了，再等两天吧。

一小时后，他收到消息。  
皇帝病了。

(6)

亚历山大确实病了。  
这几个晚上偷摸看日记到大半夜，熬夜过头，穿的也单薄，前两天嗓子不太舒服也没在意，今天终于发起高烧，嗓子哑地说不出话。

御医给他开了些药，吉尔菲艾斯进门的时候，他已经睡过一觉，刚刚醒来正坐在床上。  
见吉尔菲艾斯进门，他扁着嘴哼了一声，直挺挺地躺回去，还幼稚地拿被子蒙住头。

“……呃”吉尔菲艾斯不解地眨巴眼睛。  
这小家伙怎么回事？前两天还没这么大火气，自己今天有得罪他吗？

红发大公并未看过太多育儿手册，但对于如何安抚这类天资出众性格倔强的叛逆期少年，他有种与生俱来的直觉和天赋。  
比如现在，絮絮叨叨的劝导并不能说服正在生闷气的金发少年，强硬的态度更会适得其反。这小家伙并不是不懂道理，但是他生气的时候压根不想跟你讲道理。  
所以，还是等他让自己先开口吧。

吉尔菲艾斯无声地叹了口气，一声不吭地自己搬了张椅子坐在一旁。

亚历山大躲在被子里，竖着耳朵听了半天，外面却没动静了。  
怎么回事？  
等了十分钟，他终于忍不住悄咪咪地将被子掀开一条缝，偷眼看去，只见吉尔菲艾斯坐在他床边，手里还拿着一本书。

？？？  
太过分了！  
朕还在生气啊喂！

金发少年掀开被子，唰的一声窜起来。  
他气鼓鼓地看向红发男人：“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔也是来教育朕不可任性妄为，凡事先顾全大局吗？”

“……嗯？”吉尔菲艾斯挑挑眉毛：“军务尚书阁下刚刚来过了？”

“是哦。他还说父亲当年自登基以来从未懈怠公务，发着低烧还继续熬夜加班也是常事。” 小皇帝阴阳怪气：“看来是朕太娇气了，发烧38°算什么，这不还没死吗？”

话没说完，脑门上就被轻轻敲了一记。

“胡说什么。”吉尔菲艾斯低斥了一句，不知想到了什么，脸色有些发白。

亚历山大捂着脑门瞪他，冰蓝色的眼睛委屈巴巴地含着一泡眼泪，恶人先告状：“父亲当年生病的时候，您也会打人的吗？”

“我当时在海尼森。”吉尔菲艾斯收敛情绪，叹了口气：“若是知道他不好好休息……那我也够不着啊？”

“那您要是够得着呢？”

“想什么呢，他是皇帝，我总不能以下犯上。”吉尔菲艾斯慢悠悠地说：“也就是让御医开些味道足够苦的汤剂，再没收他的餐后甜点而已。”

——您是魔鬼嘛！  
小皇帝惊恐地睁大眼睛看他。

“还是有点烫。”吉尔菲艾斯摸摸他的脑门：“看来陛下还是得再休息两天——陛下会好好休息的吧？”

小皇帝不服气地鼓起腮帮子找茬：“那您得先和军务尚书打一架。” 

“这倒不必。”吉尔菲艾斯忍了忍，终于笑了起来：“我来之前，听说太后刚从军务省回来，现在军务尚书的眼圈还是黑的。现在我终于知道是为什么了。”

“真的？”小皇帝歪歪脑袋。

“真的。当年你父亲频繁发烧的时候，她就在费沙看着，心理阴影面积比较大。”吉尔菲艾斯将他塞回被子里：“生病了就好好休息，带病上班可不是好习惯，这种事就不必学莱……先帝了。”

“那……”小皇帝想起昨晚看到的日记中的一段：“父亲以前生病后如果乖乖休养的话，会有什么奖励嘛？”

吉尔菲艾斯似乎想起了什么，语气温和：“生病的人吃甜品其实不太好。不过只要他好好去睡觉，我会给他准备一块蜂蜜蛋糕。”

“蜂蜜蛋糕太甜了。”亚历山大眼巴巴地看着他，疯狂暗示。

红发大公眉眼弯弯地看着他：“那栗子蛋糕可以吗？”

小皇帝从小嗜甜，嘴巴还刁，常吃的蛋糕有三五种，见吉尔菲艾斯精确地挑出他最喜欢的那款，终于高兴起来，心满意足地点点头。

他半个脑袋缩在被子里，露在外面的冰蓝色眼睛亮晶晶的，这表情实在很想某种毛绒绒的小动物。  
吉尔菲艾斯忍不住揉他脑袋：“那我们现在和好了？”

“要和好也行——”皇帝刚想答应，眼珠一转，从被子底下伸手拽他衣袖：“您留在这里陪我好不好？”

“……”吉尔菲艾斯看了看时间，手上有几份紧急文件要处理，再过一小时他还有个会议要参加……

看着他为难的表情，小皇帝的眼睛一点点黯淡下去，他委委屈屈地收回手。  
“好了，朕就随便说说的，你去忙吧。”亚历山大扁嘴：“你们总有很多事要忙，没关系的，朕已经习惯了。”

“……倒也不是很忙。”吉尔菲艾斯帮他整理好被子，做好了今晚加班的准备：“您先把药喝了，再吃点水果。我等陛下睡着了再走。”

（7）  
不知是因为补充了足够的维生素C，还是因为这一觉睡得足够香甜，总之，当亚历山大再次醒来的时候，只觉得神清气爽。

窗外天还没亮，这时候起床太早了。亚历山大躺床上辗转了两圈，确定自己半点睡意都没有——于是干脆打开床头灯，拿出亲爹的日记。

第一本日记他已经看了一半了。亲爹的皇位怎么来的他心里有数，对于一个密谋篡位的野心家来说，他的日常似乎太过一帆风顺了，这和他以前的猜测大相径庭。  
是那段时间的对手特别弱，还是这年头造反都这么easy模式的？

亚历山大突发奇想，直接跳到尾页，想看看后面发生了什么。  
尾页是空白的。他不信邪的再往前翻，发现这本日记最后1/3全是空白的，一个字都没写。

咦，这怎么回事？写日记还带断更的？  
亚历山大按耐不住好奇心，直接看起了断更前最后那篇日记。

“……吉尔菲艾斯今天还是没来找我和解。  
若是以前，就算是我说错了话，做错了事——冷战那么多天，他也早该让步了吧？

姐姐还让我多听他的意见，难道她认为吉尔菲艾斯的见解比我自己判断的更高明吗？到底谁是主君谁是部下？

也许奥贝斯坦是对的，君臣有别，权力只能由主君一人独享。吉尔菲艾斯只是我的一个部下，和罗严塔尔米达麦亚他们没有什么太大的不同，不能助长他的特权意识。

先从解除配枪开始吧，命令已经传达下去了。私底下的称呼也该改一改，以后就让他和其他的提督们一样称呼“罗严克拉姆候爵”或“元帅阁下”就可以了。像“莱茵哈特大人”这种不伦不类的称呼，以后不必再提起了。

只是，不知道他接到这些命令后会是什么反应。愤怒？伤心？  
我不确定我到底在期待什么。我希望他不要太难过，但我更不想看到他面无表情地接受一切——至少不能像他说出“我是您忠诚的部下”时那般冷静。

吉尔菲艾斯一向是个有底线的人。  
我能摸得准他的道德底线，但我不确定，他对我的那条底线，到底划在哪里。

但无论如何，他最后应该会想通的。这是命令，无论他高不高兴，他必须服从我。

我相信我所做的一切都是必要的。  
我没有做错。”

？？？？？？？？？  
亚历山大揉揉眼睛。

爸爸你怎么了爸爸！爸爸你这是被什么玩意俯身了吗？

他不信邪地再往前翻。  
亲爹的日记一直是跳着写的，倒数第二篇的写作日期是倒数最后一篇的半个月前。  
这个更新频率倒是挺正常的，但那篇日记是怎么写的呢？

“吉尔菲艾斯明天就从边境回来了，我准备了一瓶82年的红酒，到时候可以一起分享。”  
“这场战争就快结束了。虽然发生了一些意外，但总的来说还算顺利。”  
“吉尔菲艾斯会高兴的吧？当年我们说好的，要一起将宇宙握在手中。我们快做到了。” 

半个月前还信誓旦旦要一起掌握宇宙，这才过了多久，两人就闹翻成这样了？  
他们这是吵架了吗？  
在那之后又发生了什么，怎么整本日记都直接断更了？  
要不要直接去问吉尔菲艾斯叔叔？

亚历山大挠挠头发，看看九月八日这个日期——他赶紧否决了这个诱人的念头。

他终于想起，那一年的九月九日，吉尔菲艾斯叔叔为了保护他父亲被刺客重伤，昏迷了整整一年多才清醒。  
如果他父亲是在这前一天刚下令解除了好友的配枪……很难想象出事后他会是何种心情。  
无论被缴了配枪的吉尔菲艾斯叔叔伤不伤心，难不难过，最后能否想通——反正他的父亲，在这件事上，怕是永远想不通了。

亚历山大心情复杂地抬头看看墙上父亲的画像。画像上容貌秀美的男人手持权杖，目光锐利，沉重的皇冠在他脸上投下浅浅的阴影。

“权力只能由主君一人独享”——他想起日记这句话。  
君权确实是有排他性的，这一点他从小就知道，军务尚书早就在他耳边唠叨过无数遍了，连母亲和吉尔菲艾斯叔叔都没有制止他的意思。  
只是父亲，后来你后悔了吗？

（8）

亲爹后不后悔他不知道，反正病好后第二天，刚刚暗自质疑过君权重要性的亚历山大微妙的觉得，自己反而先被打脸了。

“这是怎么回事？”他拿着手上的文件皱起眉头，质问前来送文件的秘书：“加纳星太空仓储二期工程……我前几天不是已经直接给他们发回去了吗？你现在告诉我，他们已经开工了？”

“这……这个……”

“有话直说。”

小秘书擦了擦额头上的汗，情急之下脱口而出：“可是大公殿下已经盖章同意了呀？”

“朕还没同意呢。”

“殿下说这个工程时间紧迫，让他们先开始准备——”

“吉尔菲艾斯大公是这么说的？”亚历山大眯起眼睛：“所以朕的话就不作数喽？”

虽然尚未成年，金发少年在那瞬间的压迫力，差点没把小秘书的吓哭。  
紧张之下小秘书有些语无伦次。亚历山大发完火后冷静片刻，又觉得没什么意思，于是挥手让他先出去。

没多久，吉尔菲艾斯紧急入宫。  
他给出的解释倒也合情合理。

“因为这个月25日，我们有一大批脉冲性核聚变能源期货合约到期——如果您有关注最近能源期货市场价格变化的话，就会发现，最近能源价格正在跳崖式暴跌，所以我们决定这个月的能源期货不再移仓，而是直接交割，目前资金都已经到位了。”

“哦？”小皇帝看着红发男人，脸色并没有太大变化：“然后？”

对方苦笑：“然后问题来了，脉冲性核聚变能源储藏条件非常苛刻，帝国目前的仓储设施基本都已满负荷，必须加紧修建至少两个新的大型仓储基地，否则根本吃不下那么多批货物。”

金发少年皱起眉头。

吉尔菲艾斯诚恳地看着他，耐心解释道：“加纳星仓储二期工程本来就是紧急上马的，务必要在一周内完工。虽然技术院的官员拍着胸脯保证一周够用，但是陛下，这时间很紧，容错率太低了。能源期货市场那边随时可能有资本下场，将价格拉回去。如果仓储设施无法按时完工，帝国直接和间接的经济损失将以十亿马克起跳。您当时……心情不好，后来又生病发烧，我们实在等不起，只能便宜行事。”

“……”亚历山大抿了抿嘴唇。  
红发大公的解释非常充分，没有任何可以指摘的地方。但是有几件事，他始终有些介意。

首先，吉尔菲艾斯所说的这些事，当初虽然也向他汇报过，但并未说的如此具体、详细，无论是吉尔菲艾斯还是他的母亲，都从头到尾没打算真正让他参与到这件事的决策中来。  
他这个实习期的皇帝，说白了只是一个人形的图章而已，从没有真正意义上的决策权，所以他同不同意，根本不重要。

其次，从他对秘书发火，到吉尔菲艾斯进宫解释，这期间不超过二十分钟，而从宰相府邸到皇宫之间就有将近十五分钟的车程。  
也就是说，他宫里的状况，文秘们第一时间就向吉尔菲艾斯汇报了。

他早该知道，他身边从文秘到侍卫，都是红发大公亲自指派的，确实都是诚实可靠的优秀人才。但这些人的忠诚到底以谁为先，这次看来，是显而易见的了。

并不是说这些人不值得信任，但作为皇帝，若连完全忠于自己的亲信都没有，即使明年成年后亲政了，也不过是个摆设吧？

复杂的心思乱哄哄地在脑子里转了一圈。对上红发大公温和耐心的目光，年幼的狮子有些羞愧。他觉得自己不该想这些事，但天生的野心和敏锐又令他不得不想得更多。

“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔，”亚历山大若有所思地问道：“当年父亲生病的时候，您也会这般……便宜行事吗？”

“……”吉尔菲艾斯表情一滞。

“哦，朕差点忘了，父亲当初可是经常要抱病加班的。”亚历山大抬起头，目光清澈，尖锐棱角又收了回去，仿佛刚刚那个问题只是无心之语。他露出了一个轻松明净，毫无芥蒂的笑容：“是朕不好，吉尔菲艾斯叔叔，朕下次不会再任性了。”

（9）

也许是少年的心态发生了某种奇异的变化，当天晚上看日记的时候，亚历山大终于发现了一些微妙的细节。

父亲嗜甜，而他也极爱甜点，喜欢热可可远甚于咖啡。父亲讨厌莴苣，他也不喜欢，从小就吃不习惯。  
父亲过目不忘的本事他是继承了的，父亲擅长的射击他也学的不差，父亲不擅长的文学音乐他也成绩平平。  
除此之外，如果留心观察的话，他与父亲的相似之处涉及方方面面，从性格爱好、饮食起居到生活习惯。

拥有类似的天赋还能用遗传基因来解释，那么其他细节是怎么回事？父亲去世地早，自己从记事起就没见过他，两人什么如此众多的相似点，真的只是巧合吗？

另外，吉尔菲艾斯叔叔当年对父亲私下里的称呼竟是莱茵哈特大人。那么父亲又是怎么称呼吉尔菲艾斯叔叔的呢？——理论上来说，应该是齐格，或者齐格飞什么的……但是看着日记里满坑满谷的“吉尔菲艾斯”……亚历山大突然感到了窒息。

说起来，自己当年为什么会选择叫姓氏，而不是名字呢？  
真的只是因为齐格飞也是自己的中间名吗？

亚历山大关上笔记本，眼神黯淡下来。  
理论上来，大多数人都没有三岁之前的记忆，但他至今还依稀记得一些幼年时代的琐事。

他记得，那是个夏日午后，空气里漂浮着阳光的味道。他母亲将他抱到膝盖上，告诉他，明天这个时候，有个很重要的叔叔要来。

“他叫齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯，亚力克，你应该怎么称呼他呢？”  
“齐格飞叔叔？”  
“不行，”母亲摇摇头：“你也叫齐格飞哦。”  
当时的自己似乎歪了歪脑袋：“那怎么办？”  
母亲笑了起来，循循善诱：“你可以叫他吉尔菲艾斯。”

那时候他乳牙还未长齐，刚开始学说话，发音含含糊糊的，五个音节对他来说实在是太长了。

“吉……鲁西亚斯。”  
“是吉尔菲艾斯。来亚力克，再跟我念一遍。”  
“叽咕……叽咕……妈咪我要吃糖。”  
“再念一遍。”母亲坚持道：“念对了就给你。”

那天，母亲耐心地一遍一遍纠正他的发音，直到他将每个音节都念得字正腔圆，整个过程几乎持续了一个下午。

亚历山大闭上眼睛，将脸埋进手心里。  
他似乎看到了当年那个牙牙学语的自己，毫无防备地坐在母亲膝盖上，懵懵懂懂地看过来。那时候他还很小，就像一张白纸，而他全然信任的亲人正无声无息地操纵着画笔，一点点将他涂抹成父亲的模样。

她为什么要这样做呢？

他的母亲向来是位成熟优秀的政治家，他并不觉得，如此理性的女性会因为思念自己的丈夫就做到这个地步。  
他有个隐约的猜测，得向她亲口求证。

（10）

面对儿子的质问，希尔德并没有半分慌乱。  
她甚至淡定地先给自己续了杯红茶，又倒入一小杯鲜奶。

她看了一眼她坐对面的亚历山大.  
金发的少年抿着唇坐在那里，仿佛刚刚只是随口一问，若非放在膝上的手指无意识地握成了拳，倒也看不出太多焦躁。  
虽然还是嫩了点，但在这个年纪，已经算得上定力出众了。

这一点倒是和他亲生父亲没那么相似。  
他的父亲莱茵哈特在他这个年纪，还尚未学会忍耐和等待，更不屑于掩饰自己的骄傲和野心。

她端起来喝了一口。清甜的奶香遮掩了红茶淡淡的苦涩。

多年来，她一直在等待亚历山大亲口向她问出这个问题，也早已准备好了答案。  
她以为自己还得再等几年，然而她的亚历山大成长地比她以为地更好、更快。  
作为太后，这其实是件好事，她理应以他为荣。但作为母亲，她不得不为她自己、也为她的孩子感到难过。

“你登基后头两年，边境出现了几次小规模叛乱，吉尔菲艾斯大公亲自统帅军队去剿匪，两年中留在费沙的时间加起来不到一个月。”  
希尔德放下茶杯：“帝国军中那么多位元帅，即使他不放心缪拉瓦列鲁兹元帅等人，那么让双璧中任何一位出马，对付这种规模的叛乱，也是绰绰有余。所以那个时候我便猜想，他可能是在刻意避开我们母子——我知道他为何这么做，但是这样下去是不行的。”

金发少年一脸莫名地看着她：“为什么？”

“亚历山大，你已经十七岁了。有些事我并不是想瞒着你，而是想等你成长到有足够的自制力和判断力的时候，再说与你听。” 希尔德轻声细语地解释着，抛下一枚重磅炸弹：“你父亲当年去世的时候，他指定的继承人不是你，而是吉尔菲艾斯大公。”

“……您说什么？！”

“你父亲去世的时候，罗严克拉姆王朝立国不到四年。新领地一直有原同盟势力蠢蠢欲动，门阀贵族余党也保留了自己的领地和私兵，而他的部下们也是个个重兵在握。”希尔德冷静地看着他：“吉尔菲艾斯大公在他手下那群骄兵悍将里向来是当之无愧的第二人，除他之外，很难有其他人能镇得住这群开国元勋。而在帝国法律框架下，大公这个爵位本身就有继承权。即使抛开你父亲的私心不提——无论能力、地位、还是威信，他确实有戴上皇冠的资格。”

“……”

“更何况，你父亲在我怀上你之前就已经开始筹划这件事，虽然从未明说，但暗地里一直在为他造势铺路。在他去世的时候，吉尔菲艾斯麾下已经直接统御了帝国一半以上的军队，不光在帝国本土人脉甚广，在新领地的声望甚至超过了你的父亲。”

“……”亚历山大只觉得胃里沉甸甸的：“您说的，父亲的私心，指的是什么？”

希尔德深深地看着他：“吉尔菲艾斯是他最初的追随者，是这世上最能理解并忠于他意志的人。他将他看成自己的亲友、兄弟……甚至是某种更亲密的存在。”

“如果是这样的话，”亚历山大喉头有些发涩：“我又是如何出生的？”

“一开始这是个意外。不过后来，我发现自己怀孕了。他选择求婚，而我愿意接受。我们很高兴地一起迎接你的到来。”说到这里，希尔德始终平静的眼睛里终于漫上些许悲哀：“当然，这并未动摇他对下一任君王的选择。”

年轻的皇帝艰难地吞咽：“那后来呢？”

“你父亲去世后，吉尔菲艾斯拒绝登基，坚决将你推上皇位。”希尔德叹了口气：“如果他没有这么做，那么在他登基后，我会带着你回家族封地去，甚至……有多远走多远。”

“可是，即使当时登基的是吉尔菲艾斯叔叔，无论是顾忌舆论，还是顾及他和父亲的交情，他都会善待我们的。”金发少年急切地追问：“是这样的吧，母亲？”

“事到如今，我必须承认，大公殿下的品性确实值得信任。但是那又如何呢？他是真君子，而君子可之欺以方。”希尔德幽幽地笑了起来：“到时候，会有很多人，出于私心或者公利，要将你这个不稳定因素置于死地。亚历山大，当时的你还太小，在这个宫廷里，要让一个脆弱的婴儿合情合理地夭折，是件再简单不过的事。”

“……”

“同样的，吉尔菲艾斯会念及你父亲的旧情拥立你，但他的忠诚依然只属于你的父亲，而不是你。而对你来说，这不够，远远不够。你还太小，手中的筹码少的可怜。虽说吉尔菲艾斯的选择让你的处境安全许多，但一样会有不少野心家想从你的死亡中牟利。别的不说，吉尔菲艾斯的部下里也并非全是善类，你猜如果有机会的话，他们是更想当帝国皇帝的心腹，还是想当帝国宰相的心腹？”

“……我明白了，母亲。”

“不，你不明白。”希尔德苦笑：“你对我来说太重要了，亚历山大，我不能忍受让你承受任何不必要的风险。

“所以？”

“所以我必须让他亲眼看到你们父子俩的相似之处，将他对你父亲的感情——至少一部分感情——转移到你本人身上。” 她微微抬起下颚：“他和帝国第一任皇帝青梅竹马一起长大，那他当然知道，应该如何教导出另一位优秀的帝王——我要他亲手养育你，看护你，亲自震慑那些对你有威胁的宵小。我要他在你手握权柄之前，先将你养育成一个人格健全的男人。”

“您自己也可以做到这一点。”

“我只能做到一半。” 希尔德垂下眼眸：“你的父亲毕竟去世地太早，而男孩子的成长过程，总归需要一个品性优秀的成年男性来扮演父亲这个角色。而他无论从哪个方面而言，都是最好的人选。”

“……”亚历山大颤动着嘴唇：“母亲，您恨他吗？”

“不。”希尔德叹了口气：“无论从哪个角度而言，我都应该感谢他。说真的，如果他不是这样的性格和人品，作为一个母亲，我也不可能放心地让你去亲近他。”

“可是，如果他不存在的话……”

“傻孩子，如果他不存在的话，就不会有你的出生。”希尔德微笑：“无论如何，我很高兴我可以拥有你，亚历山大，你可能是我这一生中得到过最珍贵的礼物。”

“……”亚历山大没再多说什么。  
他默默喝完了自己的红茶，礼貌地向母亲道别。只是出门前，他忍不住抱了抱她。

他的母亲已经尽了最大的努力，保全自己，让他活下去，活得更好。  
谁都没有错，只是造化弄人。何况，他并不讨厌现在的自己，所以不该，不必，也不能埋怨任何人。  
但不知为何，他心头总有一股无处宣泄的憋屈和愤怒，却不知因何而起，也不知是针对谁。

（11）

当晚临睡前，他盯着墙上父亲的画像。

“原来您当初并不想把这顶皇冠留给我。不过没关系，我已经长大了。”年幼的小狮子扬起脑袋，挑衅道：“您看，我不光继承了您的性格，也继承了您的喜好。你不想给我的，无论帝国，还是别的什么——我可以亲手去拿。”

画中的父亲眼神尖锐，似乎也在盯着他。

“您不是想知道他的底线吗？”亚历山大幽幽地笑了起来：“好巧，我也想知道。”

（TBC）


	3. Chapter 3

（12）

时间过得飞快，一年的光阴转瞬即逝。

“六月二十二日

今天是我登基加冕的日子。  
姐姐没来，他也不在。  
当初的约定我已经完成了大半。所以醒过来好吗？吉尔菲艾斯，不要再睡了……”

“陛下，”日记刚看了一半，门口传来侍从的声音：“大公殿下觐见。”  
“请他进来。”亚历山大一边回答，一边飞快地在吉尔菲艾斯进门之前，将日记本锁进抽屉。

“明天就是陛下的成年礼。”红发大公看上去心情不错：“陛下想好邀请哪位小姐跳开场舞了吗？”

“没想好。”不知为何，亚历山大并不喜欢这个问题，于是鼓着腮帮子：“您知道的，朕对交际舞一点兴趣都没有，到时候来一个踩哭一个，哼。”

“……若是没有特别中意的姑娘，开场舞邀您母亲来跳也是可以的。”吉尔菲艾斯温和地看着他闹脾气：“不过舞步还是得练练，不然踩伤了太后……恐怕不太好。”

小皇帝听了这话，总算心情好了些。他眼珠一转：“那您教我呗？”

“诶？”

“我的格斗马术都是您教的。”看着对方为难的表情，小皇帝突然来了兴致：“再教个舞蹈肯定可以的！来嘛吉尔菲艾斯叔叔！”

“不是这个问题。”吉尔菲艾斯苦笑：“我是男的……这怎么教？”

“可是父亲的交际舞也是您教的，您明明会跳女步，别以为我不知道。”亚历山大不满地嘟嚷：“怎么轮到我就不行了？这不公平！”

“……所以他那天成功地崴了脚，躲过了第二天的舞会。”吉尔菲艾斯窘迫极了：“陛下，我比您父亲高七公分，比您高三公分，相信我，您不会想尝试让我跳女步的。”

“我不管。”亚历山大坐在椅子上，开开心心地晃荡着小腿：“您要是不肯教我，那明天的开场舞我就邀请您来跳，哈！”

“？？？？？？？您是认真的？”  
金发少年飞快点头。  
吉尔菲艾斯想了想那个场面，感觉要窒息了。

（13）  
……  
“陛下，膝盖放松，手的位置往上挪些。”  
……  
“转身步不要横向出脚，脚跟抬起来，重心放在脚掌上……”  
“……”  
“……对，就是这样，利用惯性，动作要轻盈些……”  
“……”

一个下午的时间很快就过去了，吉尔菲艾斯额角冒汗，皇帝倒是进步喜人，他发现自己还是很喜欢华尔兹的，与吉尔菲艾斯贴身拥抱、交缠旋转的感觉非常好。

这个男人向来是从容镇定，然而190的身高，在跳起女步的时候，反而会异常拘谨局促，修长的肢体不得不迁就动作青涩的舞伴，完全施展不开。尤其是在前进和后退时，舞步的转度要由跳男步的人完全掌控，跳女步的那位只能被动服从。

对亚历山大而言，怀中这位红发的男性向来是他的保护者，教导者，像现在这般靠在自己怀中克制温顺的模样，他还是第一次见到。  
他当然知道这个男人对他是忠诚的，但这和温顺服从、被他掌控，是两种完全不同的体验。

这种感觉很好，非常好。难怪父亲当年喜欢玩他头发——亚历山大暗自想着，眼神沉了下去——不知道吉尔菲艾斯当年在父亲面前，是不是都像现在这般模样？

一想到这点，某种强烈的欲求在心底蠢蠢欲动。  
他想要这个人的善意、关切、温顺、忠诚、服从——但这些都不够，他还想要更多。

“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔，”他将脑袋靠在吉尔菲艾斯肩头，两人几乎是脸贴脸的姿势：“明天18岁成年礼之后，朕就要正式亲政了，对吧？”

即使以华尔兹的尺度，这个距离依然太近了些。但亚历山大从小没少扑进吉尔菲艾斯怀里跟他撒娇，红发男人早就习惯了，倒也没觉得哪里不对。

“是的。”吉尔菲艾斯刚被带着转了一圈，他觉得皇帝扣着他后腰的那只手似乎有些紧。

“那……您说，朕的命令，大臣们会听吗？”

“那是自然。”吉尔菲艾斯笑道：“不过威信是逐渐建立起来的，您也需要一些时间摸清每个人的脾气品性，所以头两年还得先磨合一下。若陛下觉得对方能力不足，或者不值得信任，那当然得用信得过的人来替换他——呃，陛下，手放松些，不用扣得那么紧。”

小狮子放松了试探的爪子，言语上却步步紧逼：“可是吉尔菲艾斯叔叔，若您的部下与朕有冲突……”

“他们首先是帝国的臣子，自然应该以对陛下的忠诚为先。”

“那吉尔菲艾斯叔叔，您也一定会帮着朕的吧？”小皇帝眨巴眨巴眼睛。

“那是自然。”

“朕最近在看帝国这几年的财报、军队编制，和军费开支。”他眯了眯眼睛：“朕有个想法，但要付诸实践的话，得需要您的支持。”

“哦？”

“等朕想清楚了，再和您细说。”亚历山大一边说着，一边左退一步，紧接着转移重心，左旋转，右手扶住舞伴的侧腰。而吉尔菲艾斯右进一步后，身体顺着纵轴侧仰下腰，完成一个重倾斜。

虽然开着中央空调，但跳了半小时后，双方都挽起了衣袖，吉尔菲艾斯向来扣得紧紧的衬衫领口也松开了两颗。此时，从亚历山大的角度，可以清晰地看到对方修长的脖颈，和领子里露出的一截锁骨。

他的眼神沉了下去。

（14）

第二天的成年礼顺利举行。

亲政后，亚历山大开始有意识地在朝中提拔新人，培养自己的班底。吉尔菲艾斯大公和希尔德太后也很配合地将自己的心腹们从机要岗位上撤下来，任由小皇帝发展自己的势力。

有了提前一年的实习期，小皇帝各项政务上手飞快，头脑灵活，颇有政治手腕。虽然新旧交替琐事颇多，但也都进行地有条不紊。

就这样太平地磨合了小半年，皇帝终于腾出手来，搞了个大新闻。

（15）

“殿下，这是这次要裁撤的军团名单，请您再审核一遍。”

“嗯。”吉尔菲艾斯接过名单，仔细地看了一遍。  
其实名单里的具体内容在前两周的军事会议上就已经敲定了，自己的审核也只是走个过场。

“殿下——”

吉尔菲艾斯抬头，只见来送文件的贝根格伦正欲言又止地看着他。

“怎么？”

“殿下，这次裁军……陛下到底是什么意思？”

“帝国目前现役军人将近四千万，而帝国已经有十年没爆发过大规模战争了。职业军人贵精不贵多，在目前的和平环境下，我们确实应该淘汰落后装备，裁撤冗余军团。”

贝根格伦默不作声地看着他。

“虽说陛下提议的一千万裁减员额有些激进……但是现在社会上生产力刚开始回复，各行各业都缺人手，只要退伍人员后续安置得当，倒也是件好事。”吉尔菲艾斯微笑道：“新官上任三把火嘛，陛下今年刚刚亲政，想干件大事来证明自己，这很正常。”

“可是殿下，”贝根格伦吞吞吐吐：“裁军之前，帝国原本四十二个军区，您麾下占二十七个。裁军之后，四十二个军区合并为三十个，而您麾下只剩九个。”

吉尔菲艾斯垂眼盯着文件，仿佛上面开了朵花。

“殿下，您是否想过，”贝根格伦不依不饶的继续说道：“陛下这次裁军可能从一开始就在针对您？”

红发上司抬头扫了他一眼，贝根格伦在对方安静的目光中咽下了后面的话。

吉尔菲艾斯低头最后确认了一遍名单无误，用羽毛笔签上了自己的名字，盖上印章。

“既然是裁军，调整编成比例总是难免的，我麾下的军队本就占了帝国一半以上，若不从我这里裁起，其他提督恐怕难以信服。。”红发男人靠在椅背上，揉了揉太阳穴：“只是，无论是合并到其他军区的，还是选择退伍转业的……后续安置工作还需谨慎处理。”

贝根格伦忍了又忍，到底没忍住：“可是殿下，陛下自己提出的裁军，却要您去到处得罪人——”

“我不出面，难道还让陛下自己上吗？他刚亲政，还未在军中树立威望，自然不能轻举妄动。至于我……”吉尔菲艾斯疲惫地摇摇头：“……算了，就这样吧。”

“可是殿下！——”

“贝根格伦，”吉尔菲艾斯轻飘飘地问道：“若你是一个实权皇帝，你能容忍某个将领掌控帝国半数军权吗？”

“啊，这？……可是……”

“他只是做了一个正常皇帝都会做的事，这没什么，我也不想将裁军变成党争。占着宰相的位置，就得负相应的责任，干活总不能挑肥拣瘦对吧？更何况，若他真的……”吉尔菲艾斯想了想小皇帝最近对他的态度，似乎也看不出任何不满。他叹了口气：“再看看吧。其实……我并不介意提前退休。”

“殿下，”贝根格伦深深地看着他，有句话憋在嗓子眼里，终究没说出来，最后只能委婉地提醒道：“请您务必小心。”

吉尔菲艾斯沉默地点了点头，不知有没有听进去。  
只是双方都知道，这样的提醒聊胜于无。

接下来的两年里，吉尔菲艾斯开始主动将自己的部下外调出去，尤其是那些有进取心的年轻人。

他从来不讨厌有野心的人，但人心是经不起考验的。这些人年纪不大，阅历尚浅，又颇有才干。若留在费沙，难免会被自己牵连，遭到打压，心存不满。时间长了，难免要生出事端。不如外放到地方上历练一段时间，磨磨性子，也能逐渐洗掉他们身上的派系烙印。

而小皇帝也借此机会，稳打稳扎地一点点将实权收回自己手中。

（16）

“七月六日

他醒了。  
医生说他今天早上短暂地清醒了五分钟，不过这是个好兆头。他的各项数据都在好转，清醒的时间会越来越长。

两年来，我以为我已经习惯了他沉睡的样子，也做好了他会就这么睡一辈子的心理准备。他无数次在我的梦里睁开眼睛，就像以前那样与我说话——我到现在还在怀疑，他是真的醒了，还是我又做了个美梦。”

“七月二十七日

最近他开始复健。  
我站在单向镜子后面，偷偷地去看了几次。  
他得重新学习站立，行走。他的射击和格斗成绩当年都是军校第一，我的部下里也很少有人能与他打成平手，二十公斤的战斧在他手里如同轻盈的手术刀，可以轻松拿捏切割的角度和深度。

可是现在，他甚至无法平稳地托住一个水杯，必须艰难地扶着器械练习行走。我看着他将那些简单的动作重复了一遍又一遍，还能温和地向扶着他的工作人员道谢。

到现在为止，每一次我都从医院逃走了。  
我根本不敢在他面前出现，我能和他说什么？说对不起吗？轻飘飘的简直像个笑话。

头痛的要命，下午又开始低烧，算了，还是明天再说吧。等他的身体好一些之后，等我准备好了，我们再好好说话。”

“十月十四日

最近低烧的频率越来越高，御医们总是说不出个所以然来。  
我总有种不太好的预感。

幸好吉尔菲艾斯已经醒了，如果我真的出了什么事，他也能轻易地稳定局面。  
海尼森最近传出消息，说罗严塔尔有不稳的迹象，吉尔菲艾斯和米达麦亚一起在朕为他做担保。  
奥贝斯坦提议让吉尔菲艾斯去海尼森当总督，顺便盯着罗严塔尔。我得说我是真的非常讨厌这个建议，但这确实是眼下最好的解决方案。  
吉尔菲艾斯自己也不反对。

只是，我曾以为我能有很多时间来弥补当年的过错，现在看来，不确定的因素太多，我真的还来得及吗？”

……  
衬衫扣得太紧，亚历山大解开最上面的两颗扣子，还是觉得有些气闷。

为期一周的边境巡视刚刚结束，他目前正在返航途中，预计十二个小时后抵达费沙。  
往年这通常是吉尔菲艾斯大公的工作，今年被他接了过来。比起费沙那一大摊子的事，这种简单轻松的任务对他来说甚至算得上公费旅游。

他干脆抱着日记本从床上跳下床，拉开窗帘，看着舷窗外浩渺的星空，长长地舒了口气。

伯伦希尔外形优美，性能优越，但毕竟是一艘战舰。比起他自己的寝宫，战舰内部起居室的空间显然要局促的多。  
当然，也可能是日记里压抑的内容影响了他的心情。

就着漫天的星光，他跳到日记的后面几页，继续翻看。

“八月二十日

和希尔德上床是个意外。

那个刺客的话让我再次想起那件事。  
我并不是一个喜欢回忆过去的人，也并不喜欢为打翻的牛奶而哭泣。已经发生了的事，再纠结后悔，也毫无益处。  
只有这件事，即使过了那么多年，我依然放不下。如果当年我没听奥贝斯坦的，直接选择救援威斯塔朗特行星……那后面的一切，是不是就不会发生呢？

我不愿再深想下去，我得找个人陪我渡过那个晚上。这太自私了，可是吉尔菲艾斯还在海尼森，我无法一个人承受这些事。

酒醒之后我犹豫了。  
御医说我的身体可能拖不了太久。求婚的话似乎不太好，但不求婚的话，那朕和那些不负责任的旧贵族们又有什么不一样？

于是我将选择权交到希尔德手上，果然被拒绝了。  
她一直是个聪明的姑娘。”

“十二月十一日

希尔德怀孕了。  
我向她求婚，这一次她答应了。  
这应该……是个好消息吧？所以我又喝醉了。  
吉尔菲艾斯，为什么我们会走到这一步？”

——没想到这段更憋屈了！  
亚历山大啪地一声合上日记本，扔到床上，反正今晚他是不打算继续看下去了。

他真的不太明白，父亲当年到底在犹豫什么。

既然都已经当了皇帝，想要什么自己去拿就可以了，有什么好瞻前顾后的呢？越是犹豫，越是会出现更多障碍，若是父亲当年在吉尔菲艾斯清醒后就抛开那些多余的愧疚，不择手段地得到他，吉尔菲艾斯叔叔大概率是不会拒绝他的，那现在就没自己什么事了。

天予弗取,必受其咎啊

远处的星空突然亮了起来，空间扭曲拉伸，一支成建制的舰队从亚空间的裂缝中一跃而出，对方船体漆黑，舰尾绘着两把交叉的细剑，这正是最近乱窜在边境星域疯狂的那群星际海盗的标识。

几乎在同一时间，伯伦希尔内部响起刺耳的敌袭警报。

——终于来了。  
亚历山大披上外套，掐灭心头最后一点犹豫。

（17）

当亚历山大带着侍从闯入指挥室的时候，里面乱糟糟的。  
伯伦希尔现任舰长爱罗森少将迎上来。

“陛下，对面有一百艘炮艇，五十艘宙雷艇，五十艘高速巡航舰，舰艇数量几乎是我们的两倍。”这个中年军官皱着眉头汇报情况，眼神中满是焦虑：“我们已经向费沙发送了三次求援信号，均无人应答。”

“无所谓。”亚历山大摆摆手：“费沙的支援最快也得十个多小时才能来，指望他们做什么？等他们来给我们收尸吗？”

“……”

小皇帝盯着指挥台上方漂浮的各项数据和模型看了一会儿：“虽说舰艇数量比不上对面，但我方护航舰队无论是火力、防御，还是速度都能把对面吊起来打，而伯伦希尔的性能在帝国旗舰里都是数一数二的。放手一搏的话，我们未必没有一战之力。”

“这……”爱罗森少将惊讶地看着亚历山大。  
这个年仅二十岁，从未上过战场的小皇帝脸上一次胆怯和恐惧都没有，反而自信满满，眼中正燃起熊熊战意。

亚历山大娴熟地分析道：“对面的炮艇和宙雷艇体积大，速度慢。我们先全速跑起来，牵着他们的高速巡航艇集群绕两圈，等他们跟后面的支援拉开距离——就可以包饺子了。”

“啊？”爱罗森少将目瞪口呆：“陛下，这个计划会不会太冒险了？”

“怕什么？没有重型火力支援的高速巡航艇就是一群脆皮鸡。我们舰队的装甲抗住对面五轮齐射没问题，而以我们的火力，他们连两轮都扛不住。”

爱罗森少将想想，觉得也对，但还有个问题：“可是，他们剩下还有一百五十艘战舰，一旦被追上的话……”

“所以我们得做的利落些。”皇帝不以为意地勾起嘴角：“等他们追上来，谁狙击谁还说不定呢。”

爱罗森少将看着这个少年皇帝秀美的脸庞，仿佛从他身上看到了上一代皇帝的影子。

众所周知，罗严克拉姆皇朝的开国大帝被尊称为凯撒，是位标准的军人皇帝，他有着罕见的美貌，和比美貌更出名的军事才华、帝王气魄。在他的指挥下，那一代的军人推翻了腐朽的黄金树皇朝，进而开疆拓土，建功立业，统一了整个宇宙。

那是所有帝国军人向往的黄金时代。

当年他自己也是二十出头，刚从军校毕业没多久，从未亲眼见过凯撒本人。  
等他升职，调到伯伦希尔号上工作后，这里的前辈曾告诉他：“凯撒？如果你见过他，就会知道为什么只要他一声令下，有无数人愿意遵从他的命令，为之赴死。在他的指挥下，再艰难的战场，我们也有必胜的信念。”

曾经他不太懂，所谓必胜的信念指的是什么。而现在，在这个年仅二十岁的年轻人身上，他似乎看了某种可以令他浑身的血液沸腾起来的力量。

“遵命，陛下。”爱罗森少将刷地立正，行了个军礼。


	4. Chapter 4

（18）

吉尔菲艾斯收到消息后，原本是打算亲自去救援的。然而他前脚刚登上巴巴罗萨，后脚就收到消息——海盗被全数歼灭，护航队损失仅两艘驱逐舰，小皇帝平安无事。

再三确认消息来源可靠后，他终于松了口气，继而涌上心头的，是后怕和愤怒。

皇帝的回程路线是经过重重加密的。整个帝国知道完整航程图的人，两个手就能数的过来。而这群星际海盗神出鬼没了大半年，怎么就能恰巧带着两倍的兵力，一头撞上皇帝的舰队？

若说这是巧合，那简直是侮辱他的智商。  
可若这不是巧合，消息又是从哪里泄露出去的?

更诡异的是，在皇帝的舰队遇袭，求援信号发出半个多小时后，费沙才刚刚接到这个消息。  
泄密的是谁？拦截求援信号的又是谁？

他从未想过，竟有人敢在他眼皮子底下，如此明目张胆地狙击皇帝。  
震怒之下，吉尔菲艾斯下令彻查——无论这件事牵扯到谁，无论泄密者级别有多高，都必须一查到底。

这位红发大公性格一向沉稳，并不是喜怒无常的男人，这种程度的怒气实属罕见，反倒更加令人惶恐。那天进出宰相府的官员们纷纷怀疑自己是不是走错了门，误入隔壁军务省。

诡异的气氛一直持续到中午。

十二点三十六分，伯伦希尔终于泊入费沙港。金发的小皇帝一出舱门，一眼便看到那个身材高挑的男人大步迎上来，火一样的红发在正午的阳光下越发耀眼。

“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔！”亚历山大灿烂地笑了起来，他熟练地扑进对方怀中：“我赢了！那群海盗可真是一个能打的都没有！”

吉尔菲艾斯接住这个意气飞扬的少年，一时间竟说不出话。  
“您这一仗打得确实漂亮。”沉默片刻，他笑了起来：“若莱……先帝看到，也会为您骄傲的。”

这似乎是他多年来第一次主动提及先帝。

亚历山大挑挑眉梢，却不接茬，反而趁机拽着红发大公的袖子撒娇，称自己此行备受惊吓，要大公今晚像他小时候那样，陪他一起睡才能好。

“那时候您才三岁。” 吉尔菲艾斯被他纠缠的哭笑不得：“陛下，您现在都二十了，不合适。”

亚历山大眼珠一转：“可是您当时都二十三了，不也经常留宿父亲寝宫？”

“……这不一样。”

“哪里不一样？”亚历山大扁嘴：“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔你不爱我了！”

这撒娇的样子和小时候一模一样。  
吉尔菲艾斯顿时心软了。

（19）

吉尔菲艾斯对皇帝这间寝宫并不陌生。  
莱因哈特还活着的时候，就没少邀他同寝，这方面这对父子的喜好倒是如出一辙。

而亚历山大年幼时，也总能找出各种奇奇怪怪的借口留自己陪他一起睡——风太大；天太冷；打雷了；下雨了；今晚睡前故事还没讲完；宫女小姐姐说隔壁那个军务尚书晚餐一口一个小朋友，朕害怕——总之，在皇帝十岁之前，每周他一三五加班，二四六被这个爱撒娇的小家伙留宿皇宫。自己家的卧室几乎成了摆设，有时候连周日都未必能回去。

十四岁之后，小皇帝这方面的需求倒是逐渐减少，不过他寝宫里直到现在，还常备着几件自己的睡袍。

吉尔菲艾斯靠在床头，心不在焉地翻着一本书。  
这段时间他经常梦见过去的事，过于感性的思绪总是不合时宜地冒出来。亚历山大都二十岁了，他对自己的依赖也日渐减少，虽然态度依旧亲密，但有时候，连自己都猜不透他到底在想什么。

正想的出神，身边床垫一沉，亚历山大穿着睡衣上了床，突然伸手抽走他的书。

红发男人莫名其妙地扭头看他。

“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔，”亚历山大笑嘻嘻地凑过来：“您当年和我父亲，到底是什么关系？”

这问题来的太突然，红发男人眉心微蹙，心里有种不好的预感：“……自然是朋友。”

“哦？”金发少年一脸纯良地眨巴眼睛：“那父亲为何将您的头发放进挂坠里随身携带？”

“……”

“您知道父亲这么做是什么意思吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯的表情都快绷不住了，强自镇定地否认：“……不知道。”

“那您对我父亲呢？”亚历山大不理会他尴尬的表情，凑过来追问：“我听说您和父亲青梅竹马，为了救他差点连命都没了。好朋友是这样的吗？”

“……陛下这是从哪里听来的传言。”

“父亲去世后，您留下什么遗物作为纪念吗？”亚历山大避而不答，反而追问道：“毕竟当年父亲可是想把这顶皇冠传给您，要您永远记住他——您为什么拒绝了？”

吉尔菲艾斯表情一片空白。

“还是说，在您眼里，皇冠是只属于他的荣耀——而我，”亚历山大冰蓝色的眼睛死死地盯着红发男人：“才是那件您用来凭吊逝者的遗物？” 

图穷匕见，吉尔菲艾斯瞳孔紧缩。  
在这件事上他自认问心无愧，并不心虚。但深深的疲惫如潮水般涌上来，似乎有一只无形的手捂住他的口鼻，扼住他的咽喉。

他声音沙哑:“……您在胡说些什么。” 

“真的是胡说吗？吉尔菲艾斯叔叔，你看，” 金发少年幽幽微笑：“朕现在是不是长得和父亲越来越像了？”

墙上画像里，金发好友秀丽的眼眸似乎也看了过来，吉尔菲艾斯觉得自己的心跳都停了几秒。

“臣不懂陛下用意。” 他直接翻身下床，跪下道：“请陛下慎言。”

“我看你懂得很嘛。”小皇帝抱着被子坐在床上，幽幽地看着他：“看来在你心里，朕是永远比不上父亲了？”

“先帝……确实是臣的挚友。”红发男人沉默片刻：“也是臣此生最重要的人。”

亚历山大不自觉地提高音量：“那我呢？”

吉尔菲艾斯抬起头，暖蓝色的眼睛坚定地看着他：“陛下是臣现在唯一效忠的人。”

金发少年的嘴角抽搐着，像是想扯出一个笑容，却没有成功。

“好，你很好。”他胸口起伏着，像是想到了什么，终于古怪地笑了出来：“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔，你知道吗，我刚刚收到消息，海盗事件的一部分调查结果已经出来了。事发当时有人切断了伯伦希尔与费沙的紧急通讯渠道，以至于讯息延误了将近半个小时。你猜这个人是谁？”

吉尔菲艾斯看着少年冰蓝色的眼瞳，心里不祥的预感愈发浓烈。

（20）

切断通讯的是吉尔菲艾斯的一个老部下，戴蒙.柯恩。  
罪证充分，求锤得锤。  
只是吉尔菲艾斯还是想不明白。

一朝天子一朝臣，这本是常识。这几年小皇帝一直在提拔新人占据要职。吉尔菲艾斯早就预料到自己的心腹们迟早会被边缘化，那些在机要部分任职、或有野心不安分的，一开始就被他自己早早调走了。  
现在还留在费沙的部下，大多都是技术岗位的官员，并不热衷于权力斗争，都是些老实本分不作妖的理工男。

是他看错了人，还是另有缘由？

于是第二天，吉尔菲艾斯带上一瓶红酒，亲自去探望已经被监控起来的戴蒙。

两杯酒下肚，老部下擦了擦眼睛，眼泪突然掉了下来。  
“殿下，他们是不是已经查到我了？”

“先告诉我，你到底做了什么？”

“那天，我收到伯伦希尔发来的求援信号，我本来是要遵照流程，立刻转发各部的。但当时仪器出了些问题。”

“哦？”

“信号故障，传送中断——都是些小毛病，重启机器就可以搞定的。但是……”戴蒙困难地吞咽了一下：“在等待重启的那段时间，我看到旁边空着的工位——我的搭档以前一直喜欢坐在那个位置上。上个月，因为经费问题，他做了一半的项目被整个砍掉——现在他心灰意冷，已经提前退休了。”

吉尔菲艾斯静静地看着他。

戴蒙抽了抽鼻子：“自从陛下亲政后，科技院的经费每年都在被削减，今年的预算和三年前相比，足足被砍了一半。不光科技院，斯特兰告诉我，这两年，和您关系密切的部门都被陛下打压地厉害——我……我想到这些，我就……”

吉尔菲艾斯叹了口气。

“殿下，当时切断通讯的人是我。是我一时糊涂，犯下天大的错事。我自知罪无可恕，但是我的家人……”将近六十岁的男人捂着脸痛哭流涕：“我的长子今年刚从军校毕业，次子还在上中学。所有的事都是我一个人做的，与他们无关。若牵连了他们，我……我……”

“我知道了。”吉尔菲艾斯看着他已经花白的头发，沉默片刻，点了点头：“你……做好准备，安置好家人，记得和他们好好告别，不要留下任何遗憾。” 

戴蒙连连点头，一脸希冀地看着红发大公：“殿下，那他们……”

“你的罪名非常严重，我无法向你保证什么。”吉尔菲艾斯站起身，对他点点头：“但你的家人，我会尽力而为。”

说完他转身准备离开。没走两步，只听扑通一声，戴蒙.柯恩在他身后跪下了。

“殿下！”戴蒙语速急促：“自从陛下亲政后，就一直在打压您，剥夺您的实权，剪除您的羽翼，长此以往，终有一天他会对您本人下手的——卑职死不足惜，求殿下早做准备，切勿坐以待毙！”

“……”吉尔菲艾斯的脚步顿住了。  
他转过身，深深的看着这位老部下。

他自认还算有识人之明。在他的印象里，这个近乎木讷的男人擅长学术，政治敏感度几乎为零。这种话，不可能是他自己想出来的。

“这些话，是谁跟你说的？”吉尔菲艾斯眯起眼睛，回忆刚刚的对话里，突然发现戴蒙提到的名字有些熟悉：“你刚刚提到的那个斯特兰，他的全名是什么？”

“他叫雅各布·斯特兰，是财务部的会计。”戴蒙迷茫地看着他：“我们经常一起去酒吧喝酒。”

“你们平时都聊什么？”

“什么都聊。斯特兰消息灵通，知道很多事，我们喝醉了就一起发发牢骚。”戴蒙还是没反应过来：“上个月他还跟我说，殿下您追随两代帝王，忠心耿耿劳苦功高，现在反而眼看要被清算，陛下这样过河拆桥很不厚道。”

“……”吉尔菲艾斯脑子里嗡了一声。

雅各布·斯特兰这个名字他是有印象的。  
据他所知，此人性格沉稳，酒量好的很，根本就不是三口黄汤下去就口无遮拦的人。  
最重要的是，这个人不止是财务部的会计，更是亚历山大的心腹。

（21）

希尔德进门的时候，脸色不太好。

亚历山大看了一眼她的表情，挥手让房间里的其他人都出去，关好房门。然后走过来亲昵地扶她坐下：“母亲，您怎么来了？”

皇太后开门见山：“为什么要把自己的行踪泄露给星际海盗？”

皇帝看了一眼亲妈的脸色，明智地放弃了装傻：“母亲您放心，我早已提前做好了准备，不会出事的。”

“我要问的不止是这个。”太后不赞同地看着他：“这两年你一直在针对吉尔菲艾斯。之前我一直没管，但现在你煽动他部下谋反，这就出格了——亚历山大，你到底想干什么？”

“母亲，很早之前，您与我说过，”亚历山大笑了起来，亲手为她沏上一壶红茶：“若想掌控君权，当一个实权的皇帝——皇冠、财权、兵权，这三者中至少有两者需掌握在自己手里，而其中最关键的就是兵权。”

“我是这么说过。”希尔德眉头微颤：“可是我以为，你可以相信吉尔菲艾斯的忠诚。亚历山大，你是皇帝，你要做的是解决问题，而不是制造问题——”

“我当然相信他的忠诚。”亚历山大轻声细语：“但我更想要他的服从。母亲，您执政多年，应该知道这其中的差别。请您告诉我，要如何解决这个问题？”

希尔德看着他，眼神中渐渐透出几分悲哀：“……你一定要这样做吗，亚历山大？”

年轻的皇帝盯着母亲的眼眸，轻轻地点了点头，眼神异常坚定。

“……”希尔德沉默片刻：“算了，现在我说什么你都听不进去。但是亚历山大，请答应我——不要把事情做绝，务必留下余地……”

“这是当然。朕不会对吉尔菲艾斯叔叔下狠手的，您放心。”亚历山大轻松地笑了起来：“更何况，他的性格您也知道，无论如何他都不可能真的起兵造反，毁掉这几十年的太平盛世。所以您还有什么可担心的？”

“不。”希尔德摇头：“我是说，给你自己留点余地。”

皇帝眨巴眨巴眼睛，一副没听懂的模样。  
即使听懂了，现在的他，恐怕也是不以为然的吧？

希尔德静静地看着自己的儿子年轻的面庞。这张脸和她丈夫当年一样冰清貌美，容色逼人，神色中却比她丈夫当年多了几分轻狂。

无论他想要的是什么，他都不会如愿的。希尔德可以清楚地预料到这一点，也清醒地知道，她阻止不了他。

（22）

“殿下，我们目前查到的所有资料都在这里了。”贝根格伦迟疑地问道：“真的要全部销毁吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯望着窗外，不知在想些什么。  
贝根格伦半天没得到答复，又轻声再问一遍。

“嗯。这些……我已经看过了，全部销毁，不留存档。”红发大公转过身，垂下眼帘，遮住眼底浮起的悲凉：“这件事到此为止，不必再查下去了。”

“是，殿下。不过还有一件事。” 贝根格伦犹豫片刻，汇报道：“昨天晚上十一点左右，戴蒙.柯恩在家中开枪自尽了。”

“……”红发大公闭上眼睛，沉默片刻：“知道了，厚葬。”

“是。”贝根格伦欲言又止：“可是殿下，这件事……”

吉尔菲艾斯摇摇头，做了个制止的手势：“你先回去吧，贝根格伦。”  
见对方迟疑，红发大公唇边浮起一个轻微的笑意。他看着自己的心腹，温和的说道：“这些年辛苦你了。”

“……”贝根格伦嘴唇微颤，最终什么都没说。

心腹离开后，吉尔菲艾斯坐下来，疲惫地揉了揉额头。

“殿下，您还好吧？”一旁的小侍从看着他略带苍白的脸色，不放心地出声问道：“是不是身体又不舒服？我去叫御医过来——”

“不必，我没事。”吉尔菲艾斯扭头看着这个两年前调到自己身边的金发少年，突然问道：“赛恩斯，你今年几岁了？”

“过了生日就满18岁了，殿下。”

“那是该上大学的年龄了。”吉尔菲艾斯笑了笑，将一个黄色的大号信封交给他：“这是海尼森大学金融专业的录取通知书。我记得你数学不错，就给你报了这个专业，你要是不喜欢的话，这个学校转专业倒也简单……”

“殿下？？”金发少年几乎吓得跳起来，他瞪大眼睛：“我不想离开您，殿下，您别赶我走——”

“别难过，赛恩斯。”红发大公微笑着安抚他：“你是个聪明的孩子，不该在侍从这种职位上浪费光阴。”

“可是，可是我只想呆在您身边……” 金发少年喃喃道，眼圈泛红。

“好了。多大的人了，也不怕被人看到了笑话。”红发大公用手指擦掉少年眼角的泪珠，摸摸他的脑袋：“等你到了我这个年龄就会知道，聚散都是寻常事，没有谁能陪你一辈子。”

这句话倒是让小家伙哇地一声哭了出来。

那天晚上，宰相府办公室的灯亮了整整一夜。  
几乎所有人都下班了，气势恢弘的白色建筑失去了白日里的热闹，高耸的大厅异常安静空旷。从外面看去，仿佛一只巨大的白鸟，收敛了遮天的羽翼，在夜幕中沉沉睡去。

吉尔菲艾斯自己一个人坐在书桌前，看着办公桌上的照片出神。

到目前为止，所有的证据都已经能摊在他眼前，容不得他自欺欺人。  
亚历山大的意图他能猜到几分。在知晓当年的情形后，若他对自己心生恨意，也是可以理解的。

但是这终究是他一手养大的孩子。

“莱因哈特大人，人长大了，是不是都会变？”吉尔菲艾斯看着照片，露出一个浅浅的笑容：“大家都是这样的，所以这很正常，对吧。”

照片里年轻的金发男人搂着红发男人的肩膀，姿态亲密，秀美英挺的模样一如他经年旧梦中的皎皎明月。

“时间过得可真快。我还记得他小时候的样子，只有一点点大，抱起来软软的，身上还带着奶香。”照片里的金发青年对他灿烂地笑着，吉尔菲艾斯也幽幽地笑了起来：“也许我很快就可以去找你了，莱茵哈特大人。非常抱歉，迟了那么多年，请您再等等我吧。”

命运待他从未仁慈过。他也并不强求，不曾心存侥幸。只是他没想到，原来在失去他的金发挚友之后，他还可以失去更多。

他无话可说。

（23）

第二天，吉尔菲艾斯一早入宫，向皇帝请罪。  
他将所有的罪责都揽在了自己身上，请求皇帝不要追究戴蒙家人。

辞职已经写好了，拿出来的时候，小皇帝的脸黑如锅底。  
这并不是他想要的结局。

“不行，朕不准，你死心吧。”他直接将辞呈碎成两半，丢入碎纸机。  
吉尔菲艾斯看着他，仿佛在看一个还在闹脾气的孩子。

即使皇帝不想批，然而架不住大公本人一再请辞，皇帝心腹们纷纷附和。  
一个月后，准备离开费沙的吉尔菲艾斯最后一次来到皇宫，向皇帝辞行。

他被宫女带到了皇帝寝宫。

金发的青年身上还穿着睡衣，吉尔菲艾斯看着他稚气尽褪的脸庞，发现对方似乎又长高了些。

亚历山大一见他进门，便飞扑过来，像小时候那样缠着他撒娇，仿佛所有的冲突从未发生过，一切芥蒂都从来不存在。  
“留在这里好吗，吉尔菲艾斯叔叔？”

“我已经订了离开费沙的机票，今晚就走。”吉尔菲艾斯叹气道：“陛下，您已经长大了，请不要这样。”

“您要去哪里？”亚历山大将红发男人拖到沙发上坐下，转身去开了一瓶红酒。

“就……随便走走。当初和先帝闲聊时，他曾问我，想不想知道宇宙的尽头是什么景象。”吉尔菲艾斯笑道：“现在终于有空了，我想替他去看看。”

皇帝倒酒的手僵了几秒，几滴深红色的液体溅到桌面上。  
“那您……还回来吗？”

“谁知道呢。”吉尔菲艾斯叹了口气：“等我回来，大概会去封地常住吧？我的父母都在封地，他们现在年纪都大了，我年轻的时候总是没法陪在他们身边，说起来确实是我不孝。”

亚历山大沉默了。  
他站在原地愣了几秒，抿了抿嘴唇，终于下定了某种决心。  
他转过身拿着两个酒杯走过来，将其中一杯酒递给红发大公。

“那么，这杯酒就敬您了。”他嘴角翘起，语气恭谨：“感谢您多年来的陪伴，祝您一路顺风，吉尔菲艾斯叔叔。我先干为敬。”  
皇帝将自己那杯一饮而尽，亮出杯底，脸上笑容灿烂，眼底一丝笑意也无。

（24）

大公深深地看了他一眼，将杯中的酒咽了下去。

暖意从胃里弥漫开来，手脚却开始发冷。  
这杯酒明显有问题，但他已经不在乎了。

往事如寂静空旷的深海，困住他大半辈子。有时候阳光会从海面上透进来，折射到他身上，让他可以借着这一丝偷来的温度，熬过这漫长的二十年。  
只是天意如刀，容不得他心存半分侥幸。

到目前为止，他的人生有很多遗憾，也失去了很多不能失去的东西。但他已经尽力了，所以不必怪罪自己，或者怨恨别人。  
所以这样也好。

上一代的爱憎别离不妨就此终结，不必再纠缠下一代。

体力被一丝丝抽走，最后连支撑自己坐稳的力气也没剩下。原本挺地笔直的后背逐渐靠到沙发上，又顺着沙发滑到扶手。  
身体似乎变得轻盈了，意识却越发清醒。

“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔。”亚历山大正低头看着他，金色的长发垂到他脖颈上，很痒：“您感觉如何？”

吉尔菲艾斯沉默不语。  
如果只有自己的死亡才能解开对方的心结，他并不介意为他做这最后一件事。但身体却越来越不对劲。

亚历山大将他从沙发上搀起来，半扶半抱地放到房间中央那张宽阔的大床上。  
而他自己也盘腿坐到床头，居高临下地看过来，嘴角露出一丝微妙的笑容。

“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔，难得看到您这般顺从。”亚历山大用手背轻轻抚摩着男人的侧脸：“这就对了，不要与朕讲那些大道理，不要总是忤逆朕，护着那些乱七八糟的人。朕已经长大了，不再需要一个高高在上的保护者。吉尔菲艾斯，你明白朕的意思吗？”

他动作轻柔，吉尔菲艾斯却觉得脸上一阵麻痒，如无数虫蚂爬过。  
“……你在酒里放了什么？”

“安全局新开发的药物，只要一滴，便能让人肌肉松弛，四肢无力。但与此同时又能将人的感知——无论是痛觉还是快感，通通放大数倍。”亚历山大脸上露出戏谑地笑容：“但这还不是最棒的部分。我最喜欢它的地方在于，这东西能让人始终保持清醒，无论受到再强烈的感官冲击，身体都无法开启自我保护的本能，幸福地晕过去。”

“……”

“安全局的官员说，自从有了这个，刑讯逼供的效率就高了好几倍，还不会弄伤刑讯对象，增加局里的医疗开支。”亚历山大轻声细语，仿佛没有任何恶意：“朕觉得，这东西用在床上助兴的话，效果应该也不错。吉尔菲艾斯叔叔，你会喜欢它的。”

他一边解说，一边盯着吉尔菲艾斯脸上的表情。红发男人眉心微蹙，睫毛轻颤却说不出话来。这隐忍的模样仿佛一把柔软的小刷子，轻挠他的心尖。

父亲当年是怎么做的呢？

亚历山大咬着嘴唇想了想，手指挑起他前额的卷发。  
鲜红的发丝色泽艳丽如宝石溶液，比想象中的更加柔软，松松地缠绕在他雪白的指尖，触感顺滑。

“父亲当年也会这样对您吗？”亚历山大轻声询问，礼貌的语气和肆意的言辞形成了鲜明的反差：“还是，您喜欢玩的更激烈些？”

吉尔菲艾斯想扭头躲过亚历山大的碰触，却发现自己连动一下手指都做不到。他无力地闭上眼睛：“你就这么恨我？”  
恨到要将这种卑劣的药物用在他身上，恨到要亲自折辱他。

“恨？吉尔菲艾斯叔叔，您说什么呢？”亚历山大一脸诧异：“我那么喜欢您，您竟然不知道？”

“……”

“您将我当成缅怀父亲的遗物，但您自己，又何尝不是父亲留下的遗产？”亚历山大勾起唇角：“我作为他唯一的儿子，无论是继承这个帝国，还是继承您——不都是名正言顺，理所当然的吗？”

“……”吉尔菲艾斯想说些什么，又无言以对。

二十年前，在他的金发挚友去世的那一刻起，某种信念便如冰原中摇曳的火焰，无法再加入新的燃料。它安静地燃烧着，逐渐熄灭，只留下一捧余温尚存的灰烬，苟延残喘至今。  
而现在，风轻轻一吹，那灰烬也散逸在冰雪中，彻底冷下去。

他茫然地睁开眼睛，越过亚历山大的肩头，看向他的身后。

墙上油画里，他美貌的金发好友头戴皇冠，手持权杖，如天使般圣洁美丽，庄严肃穆。  
总有一天，瓦尔哈拉的大门会开启，而他的天使终将自天国降临，回到他身边，救赎他，赦免他的罪过。

——可是，莱因哈特大人，他毕竟是您的孩子。如今事情发展成这样，我作为监护人，也算自作自受。可是他到底还年轻，还有很长的路要走.  
——请告诉我，要怎么做，才能终结这场荒诞的大梦？


	5. 肉

（25）

室内的温度似乎升高了。

亚历山大跨坐在吉尔菲艾斯身上。红发男人的衬衫扣得严严实实，他慢条斯理地解了五颗，领子到胸口的部分完全敞开，衬衫下的肌理均匀漂亮。

这个男人一米九的身高，又当了一辈子的职业军人，拥有令绝大多数帝国男性都羡慕的身材比例和肌肉线条。 

亚历山大细长的手指覆上吉尔菲艾斯的咽喉，用拇指轻轻揉搓颈部的那处旧伤。

伤痕的颜色比周围的皮肤要白一些，几乎直接覆盖在动脉血管附近。即使过了那么多年，依然能看出当年的情形有多么凶险。

男人脆弱的喉结在他掌心难耐地动了动。亚历山大轻笑一声，素白的手慢慢下滑，轻缓地抚过锁骨，最后停在胸口。

这里还有另一处旧伤。伤痕下面便是温热的心脏，掌心还能感受到它跳动的韵律。伤口直径如硬币般大小，仿佛某种烙印，即使隔了二十多年，依然彰显着他父亲对这个人的所有权。

亚历山大的眼神沉了下来。  
他俯身一口咬住红发男人脖颈上的伤痕。

吉尔菲艾斯蹙起眉心。

脖颈处的皮肤本来就薄，在感官被放大数倍之后，被亚历山大柔软的嘴唇和锋利的牙尖所接触的仿佛不止是颈部细腻的肌肤，连肌肤下涌动的血管都在被舔舐啃咬。

身体还是动不了，连抬一下手的力气都没有，更做不到任何有效的抗拒。他只能咬住嘴唇，艰难地忍耐着这诡异的触感。

片刻之后，亚历山大起身，满意地看着自己留下的鲜红吻痕。它暂时地覆盖了那片泛白的旧伤。而吉尔菲艾斯脸色泛红，嘴唇被他自己咬的发白。

这可比他之前那种无视逃避的态度顺眼多了。

“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔，”他伸手抚摩对方柔软饱满的下唇，红发男人扭头试图躲避他的碰触：“我知道您向来洁身自好，但是这些年来，喜欢您的女人可从来没少过。您私下里和她们上过床吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯一声不吭，明显不想理他。

“还是说，您更喜欢男人？像父亲那样的？”亚历山大偏要刺激他：“您知道和男人应该怎么做吗？教教我好不好？吉尔菲艾斯叔叔。”

“够了。”吉尔菲艾斯嘴唇发颤，难得对他说了句重话：“你闭嘴。”

“您生气了吗？是为了您自己，还是因为朕提及父亲？”说到后半句，亚历山大意味深长地加重了语气：“既然您不肯教朕，那朕只能自由发挥了。”

他用力一撕，衬衫剩下的扣子纷纷崩落。吉尔菲艾斯腰腹的肌理非常紧实，腰围很窄，可以被轻易地扣住，摁在床上。

亚历山大亲吻他，毫不客气地扯掉他的裤子，握住他的性器。

红发男人的呼吸顿时混乱了，他咬着牙挤出一句：“亚历山大，你放手！”

“我不。”亚历山大抚弄他的性器：“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔，你自己一个人的时候，会一边想着父亲，一边自渎吗?”

“……”吉尔菲艾斯已经没有力气回答他了。  
药性的加持下，数倍的欲望席卷而来，侵扰着他的理智，他极力克制忍耐，却依然溢出几声暧昧的鼻音。

“舒服吗，吉尔菲艾斯叔叔？”亚历山大欣赏着他发红的眼角，和异常盈润的暖蓝色眼瞳：“您要看清楚，现在让您快乐的人是我。”

高潮来临的时候，吉尔菲艾斯几乎将嘴唇咬出了血，极度的欲望和羞耻感让这个平日里威严的男人两颊泛红。

亚历山大用拇指擦去他唇上的血迹，顺便将刚刚粘在手上的白色液体蹭到男人轮廓分明的脸颊上，让这张温润端正的脸庞染上情欲的味道。

红发男人努力调整着自己的呼吸，在高潮的余韵中试图让自己平静下来。

然而这注定是徒劳。

“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔，你该不会以为，这就结束了吧？”

红发男人表情茫然。  
亚历山大终于确信，这个人从未和他父亲、甚至任何男性发生过关系。  
这不是更好吗？

他从床头拿出润滑剂，涂在手上，白皙的手指抚弄着那个窄小的入口，毫不客气的刺入。

“呃——”下体激烈的刺痛传来，红发男人的脸色终于变了：“亚历山大……你要做什么？？”

“别紧张，吉尔菲艾斯叔叔，只是帮您扩张一下。”亚历山大语气轻松：“不然待会儿辛苦的还是您自己。”

“……”下体的刺痛越发明显，在药物的作用下，吉尔菲艾斯能清晰的感受到那几根细长的手指在自己体内进出翻搅，疼痛和某种异常的感觉令他头皮发麻。他用尽力气，腰部无力地挣动了一下，又被轻易地摁回去。

“住手。”他深呼吸：“亚历山大，你住手！——”

“您这是在命令朕吗？”亚历山大在他唇角轻轻吻了吻，从善如流地抽出手指，露出一个意味深长的笑容：“如您所愿。”

还未等吉尔菲艾斯松口气，下一秒，一根比手指粗壮无数倍的东西顶开入口，蛮横地闯了进来。

“……呃——”红发男人绷紧了身体，胸口上下起伏，激烈地喘息着，剧烈的痛楚令他的脚趾不自觉地蜷缩起来。他想推开身上施暴的金发青年，然而小臂只抬了几公分，又无力地落回床上。

“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔，您里面可真紧。”亚历山大的气息也粗了起来。  
从未被这般对待过的甬道极其紧窄，他的性器只进入了不到三分之一，便被柔软温热的内部死死地咬住，给予他莫大的快感。

但这还不够。

他扣住吉尔菲艾斯劲瘦的腰身，一点一点地插入，强硬地逼迫对方艰难而缓慢地吞入自己过分粗长的器官。

吉尔菲艾斯一个字都说不出来了。

身体内部被毫不留情地入侵、一点点撕裂。在药性的加持下，极致的疼痛和屈辱令他大脑一片空白。他修长的手指无力地抓握着身下的床单，惨白的嘴唇颤动着，却发不出任何声音。

空气里弥漫起血液的腥甜，借着液体的润滑，亚历山大干脆地一插到底。

“啊！”吉尔菲艾斯短促地惊喘一声，端正的脸庞满是痛苦和抗拒的神色。即使被折辱到这个地步，暖蓝色的眼眸也没有半点求饶的意思。

这般强硬的态度可以激起任何男人的施虐欲。

真想打碎他的外壳，摧毁他的意志，让他在自己身下崩溃地哭出来。

亚历山大压下心底浮上来的几分心软，不顾对方已经受伤的事实，也没给他任何缓冲的时间，挺腰在他体内冲撞抽插起来。

“……”吉尔菲艾斯无助地仰起头。  
太疼了，这简直是酷刑。

他只觉得自己脆弱的内部被激烈地翻搅，疼痛中交杂着某种升腾的快感，如海浪般一波一波席卷而来，激烈地令他连喘息的机会都没有。

那根粗长的性器并不放过他，狠狠地穿凿他柔软的内壁。反复地撞击后，它擦到了某个敏感的凸起。

“唔——”疼痛到极点反而逐渐麻木，这突然的快感便显得尤为突兀和刺激。吉尔菲艾斯整个人几乎弹了起来，喉中溢出一声含糊的呜咽。

亚历山大也敏锐地发现了他的变化。

“是这里吗，吉尔菲艾斯叔叔？”他又顶了一下。

“别——”激烈的快感令红发男人的声音染上情欲的色彩。

“别什么？”亚历山大并不打算放过他，反而变本加厉地对准他的敏感点反复冲撞起来：“别停吗？”

“呃……嗯……”异样的水色盈满暖蓝色的眼眸，男人咬着嘴唇，却依然没能压制断断续续的声音。他难以承受地摇了摇头，眉心紧锁，柔韧的身躯在一下又一下激烈抽插中震颤着。

酥麻的情欲如微弱的电流穿凿他，而疼痛如细小的火焰炙烤他的神经末梢，双重的刺激在他脆弱的内部反复拉锯，将他的思维搅成一团浆糊。

“求我吧，吉尔菲艾斯叔叔。”亚历山大在他耳边轻声说：“我可以做的温柔一点。”

红发男人不知听清了没有，暖蓝色的眼瞳毫无焦距。

亚历山大的动作愈发粗暴。数次撞击后，身下的男人闷哼一声，温热的甬道颤抖地收缩着，吸吮着施暴者的性器。  
这瞬间的快感简直难以形容，金发青年一挺身，将精液尽数灌入对方的甬道深处。

吉尔菲艾斯似乎挣动了一下，却被死死地按在床上。他放弃地闭上眼睛。

亚历山大的动作却缓和下来。  
他看到，似乎有一滴晶莹的液体顺着吉尔菲艾斯的眼角滑落到床单上。

“别哭，吉尔菲艾斯。”亚历山大俯身，反复亲吻红发男人异常水润的眉睫。  
高潮过后，一种奇异的满足感充斥了他的内心。与此同时，微妙的愧疚感也升腾起来。

他按住吉尔菲艾斯搭在床边的右手，与他十指紧扣。

红发男人眉目湿润，神色疲惫，紧闭的嘴唇依然是抗拒的姿态，眼角眉梢却多了几分微妙的脆弱。

亚历山大的下体还未退出温暖的甬道，似乎再来一次，再用力一点，便能摧毁这个人的柔韧的外壳，彻底击碎他。

亚历山大却犹豫了。  
他意识到，他其实并不想做到这个地步。

然而少年人精力旺盛，第一次的发泄后，他非但不觉得疲惫，反而就像刚吃了口开胃小菜，食髓知味，兴致正浓。

他反复亲吻着身下的男人，在对方身上留下深深浅浅的吻痕。吉尔菲艾斯无力反抗，只能任他施为。激烈的情事过后，男人的身体泛起一层高潮后的红晕，艳丽的红色发丝被汗水打湿，显得异常色气。

“吉尔菲艾斯，我们再来一次吧。”短暂的犹豫后，亚历山大最终决定顺从自己的欲望，他信誓旦旦地保证着：“我会很温柔的，我保证。”

他有些心虚，不等对方反应过来，他就着两人相连的下体，将吉尔菲艾斯翻了个身。

体内的性器突然转动一圈，突然的刺激令吉尔菲艾斯发出难以抑制的惊喘，而他因此激烈收缩的温软甬道让亚历山大的性器再次挺立。

亚历山大扶着他的腰，让他趴跪在床上。也许是姿势的缘故，这次他的性器插得异常深入。

吉尔菲艾斯挣扎起来。

药效已经消散了一些，虽然力气尚未恢复，手脚倒是已经可以移动了。但他现在的姿势过于被动，软绵绵的动作也没什么力度，极度疲惫的身体很快就被轻易地压制。

亚历山大抓住他的右臂，反折扣到他背后，就着这个姿势，缓缓抽插。

“……”熟悉的痛楚和快感再次袭来，将已经疲惫不堪的身躯再次拖入深渊。柔软的内壁被动地承受着深入的摩擦和撞击，身体内部被一遍遍强行撬开。吉尔菲艾斯绝望地咬住枕头，咽下喉中涌起的暧昧不清的呻吟。

这场从头到尾充满强迫性质的情事持续了很长时间，没有任何人来打扰他们。

安全局的药物是有时效的，药效发作期间被强迫保持的清醒，在药效过去后，会加倍反噬。

当亚历山大终于得到心理和生理上彻底的满足之后，他身下红发的猎物已经失去了意识。

他肌理紧致的身躯遍布青青紫紫的痕迹，下身私密的入口被蹂躏得红肿。甬道里被灌入大量精液，以至于这些粘稠的液体在反复抽插中又被挤出来，滴落在雪白的床单上，还夹杂着殷红的血丝。

亚历山大想起，当他最后两次进入对方身体的时候，吉尔菲艾斯不再有任何拒绝和反抗的动作，只是眼神空洞地看向他的身后，安静地承受了所有的侵犯和亵渎。

当时的他还为这突然的温顺而窃喜，然而当一切都结束之后，理智回神，亚历山大突然想起了什么。

他回头一看，只见他美貌的父亲正在巨大的画框里凝视着他。

亚历山大的脸色顿时阴沉下来。

他盯着父亲冰蓝的眼睛，总觉得画像上男人微微勾起的唇角是在嘲弄他——你看，无论你做了什么，他放在眼里，刻在心里的人，永远是朕。

——可是那又如何呢？  
小狮子愤愤地抬起头。

——你已经死了。你当年没得到的人，现在已经是我的了。  
——所以高兴一点吧，父亲，我完成了您的夙愿，您当以我为荣。


	6. Chapter 6

（26）

吉尔菲艾斯醒来的时候，一切已成定局。

“您要走也行，以您的手段，朕也未必困得住您。但是吉尔菲艾斯叔叔，您总得为您那些部下着想。” 亚历山大坐在他床头，亲手削着一只苹果。

他平日里十指不沾阳春水，从没做过半点家务，果皮被他削断了好几次，他却乐此不疲：“如果您想念父母，不如将他们接来费沙……”

“不必。”大公断然拒绝，他抬头看向皇帝：“陛下，够了，您会后悔的。”

“朕还年轻，不试试怎么知道会不会后悔？”亚历山大笑眯眯地将削好的苹果递给吉尔菲艾斯，红发男人静静地看着他，丝毫没有伸手接过的意思。

“苹果放久了就锈了，要赶紧吃哦。”亚历山大也不生气，他收回手，自己咬了一口：“嗯，真甜，您得尝尝。”

不等吉尔菲艾斯反应过来，皇帝突然凑过来，强硬地吻上去，舌头灵活地撬开他的唇齿。

清甜的汁水在两人口中蔓延开来。

（27）

之后的三个月里，各种荒诞不经的桃色新闻流传于费沙的大街小巷。

据说最近皇帝迷上了一个男人，此人夜夜留宿皇帝寝宫。  
据说皇帝给他连送了三个月的红玫瑰，皇宫的玫瑰花都快被剪秃了。  
很少有人见过他的长相，但据说这人有一头鲜艳的红发。

宫内尚书听着越来越接近真相的流言，感觉自己也要秃了。

所以人都以为刚卸任宰相的吉尔菲艾斯大公已经回封地去了，帝国高层知道他被秘密软禁在宫里的人一个手能数的过来。一开始众人还以为皇帝这是一时兴起。谁知三个月后皇帝非但不收敛，行事还越发张扬。

宫内省一早就下了封口令，严禁任何人议论这件事。但这位被印在三版帝国马克上的红发大公外形特征实在是太明显了。再这样下去，被媒体和吃瓜群众扒出真相只是时间问题。

宫内尚书干了一辈子的皇室公关，用脚指头想想，都能猜到到时候舆论会传成什么样子。

——是桃色新闻还是宫廷政变？  
——是政治迫害还是办公室性骚扰？  
——听说这个大公和上一代皇帝也有一腿，现在又跟这代皇帝搞不正当男男关系，简直父子双收，人生赢家。 

这两人的年龄差足足有二十多岁，真要被爆出绯闻，那简直是脏水随便泼，一泼一个准的节奏。

想到这里，宫内尚书终于坐不住了。  
他第一个站出来给皇帝施压，称皇帝已亲政多年，竟尚未娶妻生子，可见是长辈失职。如今是时候择一位名门闺秀结婚了。

皇帝没理他。

过了几日，军务尚书领头率众人上书，称吉尔菲艾斯大公年岁不小了，竟也一直单身，难免让人浮想联翩，也给晚辈做了糟糕的榜样。为了皇室名誉着想，应立刻给他赐婚。

“呸！”皇帝愤然拍桌：“胡说八道。”  
然后他熟练地将文件丢进碎纸机。

又过了一个月，皇帝被希尔德太后叫去喝茶。他进门一看，只见费沙社交圈里风头最盛几位名媛正陪着太后说笑，莺莺燕燕，令人眼晕。

皇帝没坐几分钟，便找了个借口落荒而逃，全然不管希尔德太后在他身后露出忧虑的眼神。

双方就这么你来我往的对峙几个月。

（28）  
三个月后的某日，亚历山大兴冲冲地推开寝宫大门。

他一眼就看到被推开了大半的落地窗，和站在窗口的那个高挑的红发男人。

吉尔菲艾斯背对着他，正看向窗外，未着鞋袜的双足直接踩在绵密柔软的白色羊毛地毯上。  
式样简洁的黑色睡袍披在他身上，竟显得有些过分宽松。初秋的凉风吹进来，掀起长袍下摆，露出一截骨节分明的脚踝。

即使听到了身后的动静，吉尔菲艾斯也没有回头的意思，亚历山大却不自觉地放轻了脚步。  
他走过去，从背后抱住对方。

吉尔菲艾斯的身体明显一僵，这反应令亚历山大心里打了个突。

事实上，这三个月来，他再没有像那晚一样强迫过对方。

一来，吉尔菲艾斯的格斗水平在整个帝国都是数一数二的，即使重伤后身体状况一直不太好，即使亚历山大本身的格斗技巧是对方一手调教出来的，也始终没能青出于蓝而胜于蓝。

若没有药物辅助，自己想要强迫对方，恐怕会被分分钟被踢下床，这就很没面子。  
虽然他得承认，吉尔菲艾斯的身体对自己来说很有吸引力，甚至有些食髓知味。但若要他为了这种事，天天给对方下药……目前为止自己还干不出来。

二来，自从那一夜后，吉尔菲艾斯便开始本能的抗拒自己的亲近。

小时候的自己可没少被这个男人亲亲抱抱举高高，在同一张床上一起睡的日子也多了去了。双方本来早就习惯了彼此的肢体接触。可是这段自幼建立的各种亲密关系被自己亲手扭曲后，已然面目全非。

在得知当年的真相后，他潜意识里一直有种迫切的欲望——他想证明自己有着不输于父辈的能力和手段，证明自己配得上这顶皇冠。

当时他曾以为，只要做到父亲当年想做却没做到的事，得到父亲当年想要却得不到的人，便能安抚自己内心咆哮的执念。

事实上，那晚吉尔菲艾斯在他床上的反应，也确实满足了他的征服欲，给了他莫大成就感。  
然而在最初的兴奋和酣足过后，那些在当时被刻意忽略的细节却不知不觉爬上心头。 

他记起这个吉尔菲艾斯在问出自己是否恨他时的表情。

这个红发的男人一向是沉稳、宽厚、坚毅的，他是帝国最锋利的剑，最坚固的盾。这世上似乎没有任何事能击垮他，没有任何人可以动摇他——可是，当他问出这句话时，自己清晰地窥见这个男人神色中一闪而过的痛苦和脆弱。

而当自己承认爱着他的时候，有那么一瞬间，他觉得，吉尔菲艾斯身上似乎有什么东西碎掉了。

亚历山大并不想过多地回忆这些令他压抑的细节，然而晦涩的情绪如滋生于阴暗角落的藤蔓，细弱却绵长，丝丝缕缕，纠缠不休。 

他确实得到了这个人，但失去的似乎更多。

他并不确定自己是否后悔，即使再来一次，他依然想要他，依然会做出这些事——但如果可以的话，他希望自己当时能够做的更温和、更委婉。至少留下回旋的余地，让吉尔菲艾斯不要那么伤心。

不过没关系，至少现在，吉尔菲艾斯依然留在他身边，虽然这并不符合他本人的意愿。

事实上，最近的局势并不太平，媒体们蠢蠢欲动，而朝中知道内情的重臣们已经换着花样明里暗里劝说他好几波了，而那些不知真相的大臣们也有不少为了各自的算盘跟着起哄。

无论这些人出于什么心态，他都不打算让他们如愿，在忍耐了半个月后，现在终于找到了反击的机会。没有人可以从他身边夺走这个红发男人，谁也不可以。他们会有很长的时候，修补这段关系。

想到这里，亚历山大终于又高兴起来。

“吉尔菲艾斯，你猜我今天做了什么？”他一边说着，一边无视对方的抗拒，亲昵地蹭蹭吉尔菲艾斯的脸颊。

可能是在这个点了熏香的房间被困得太久，吉尔菲艾斯的身上也沾染上了若有若无的香味，闻上去清冽而幽微，仿佛被打上了某种隐秘的印记。亚历山大心头窃喜，他收紧了扣住红发男人腰身的手，总觉得这人最近似乎又瘦了些。

“陛下这么高兴，看来是件好事。”吉尔菲艾斯说着，往前迈了一步，不着痕迹地挣脱对方的束缚，转过身来。

亚历山大也不强求，他今天确实很高兴：“您还记得墨菲特子爵吗？”

“有印象。”

“他这两个月跳的最高，一周三次地催朕选妃，也不知是觉得他家两个女儿有当皇妃的资格，还是被别人当了枪使。”金发青年勾了勾嘴角：“朕今天终于找到机会让他闭嘴了。”

“哦，陛下做了什么？”

“也没什么，无非是将他五年前渎职的证据扔给他看。”亚历山大露出一个恶劣的笑：“若他识相的话，过两天也该主动递辞呈了。”

“五年前？”吉尔菲艾斯想了想：“如果我没记错，那件事的责任并不全在他，而且他也是当时唯一及时做了补救措施的负责人，事后也已经接受了降职处分。”

“杀鸡儆猴而已。”亚历山大嘟嚷着：“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔，您太心软了。”

“无论如何，陛下，您将同一件事处罚两次——”吉尔菲艾斯不赞同地摇摇头：“这未免不太合理。”

“若他不主动跳出来往朕枪口上撞，朕当然不会旧事重提。”亚历山大想起墨菲特子爵之前振振有词地说皇帝不肯结婚是大公教导无方，要追究吉尔菲艾斯的责任……就气不打一处来：“呵，朕结不结婚与旁人何干？要他们多嘴？朕是皇帝，想干什么自己说了算，不服憋着！”

“他们闭嘴并不代表他们心服口服。”红发大公一脸苦笑：“陛下还请谨慎行事——”

“好了，朕知道该怎么做。”金发青年直接打断他：“吉尔菲艾斯，这件事你就别管了，”

“……”吉尔菲艾斯叹了口气，倒是真的没再多说什么。  
他转身去书架上取了本书，坐到沙发上自顾自地看了起来。

他闭嘴了，皇帝又微妙地不高兴了。

若是从前，这位红发大公难免要拽着自己再规劝几句，循循善诱分析利弊。这三个月来，他对自己可真是冷淡多了。

“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔，”皇帝跟过去，一脸委屈：“你又不理我。”

“您不是让我别管吗？”吉尔菲艾斯头也不抬：“臣只是服从您的命令而已，陛下还有什么问题吗？”

亚历山大被噎的差点一口气没喘上来。  
他干脆扑过来，将人摁在沙发亲吻，堵住他的唇舌，免得他再说出这些不中听的话。

红发男人愣了片刻，挣扎起来。  
不知为何，他今天挣扎的力度软绵绵的，原本推拒的动作也僵住了，修长的手指微颤着握住了皇帝的手腕。

亚历山大终于察觉到事情有些不对劲。他放开吉尔菲艾斯，却见他眉心紧皱，脸色惨白地像一张纸，前额正冒出冷汗。

这神色明显是在忍耐着某种疼痛。

皇帝一直知道吉尔菲艾斯的旧伤偶尔会发作，但没有任何一次会像现在这么严重。

“吉尔菲艾斯？”皇帝有些慌乱：“你怎么了？”

红发男人一时没有回答。过了好一会儿，他才用断断续续开口，音色异常沙哑：“……没……没事……”

这怎么可能没事？

侍从们闻声敲门，亚历山大几乎是怒吼着让他们去叫太医。而吉尔菲艾斯已经软软地靠在他怀里，整个人因为激烈的痛楚蜷缩起来。

——怎么会这样？  
——难道……是因为我？

亚历山大不敢深想。他小心翼翼地抱住红发男人，让他的头靠在自己胸口：“吉尔菲艾斯，御医很快就来了，你不会有事的——吉尔菲艾斯？！”

男人的身躯骤然紧绷起来，亚历山大明显能感到怀中的肌体有些微痉挛。那苍白的嘴唇颤动着，却发不出声音。丝丝缕缕的鲜血从他唇角渗出来，顺着修长的脖子淌下去。

亚历山大觉得自己的心跳都快静止了。

“……吉尔菲艾斯，你别这样。”亚历山大慌乱地唤着他的名字，声音里不自觉地带出了哭腔。

“都是我的错，你不要生气，吉尔菲艾斯——只要你好起来，我不会再这样对你，我可以放你走，你想去哪儿就去哪儿，好不好？所以你会没事的，对吧？回答我呀，吉尔菲艾斯——”

似乎是听到了他的哭求，红发男人缓缓睁开眼睛，却目光散乱，暖蓝色的眼瞳毫无焦距。他艰难地抬起右手，似乎是想摸摸他的头，像小时候那样安抚他——亚历山大正想握住那只手，然而这动作却已经耗尽了吉尔菲艾斯最后一点力气。

下一秒，靠在他臂弯里的头颅无力地后仰，因疼痛而微微震搐的身躯彻底安静下来。亚历山大眼睁睁地看着那指尖擦着他的掌心滑下，软软地落在沙发上，如濒死的天鹅垂下的羽翼。

（28）

御医们很快就到了。

一番抢救后，红发大公的状态终于稳定下来，沉沉睡去。

被吓掉了半条命的皇帝握住他垂在床边的手，忍不住又俯身将耳朵贴近他胸口，听着耳边的心跳声，和清浅的呼吸——终于觉得自己又活过来了。

他单刀直入地质问御医：“这是怎么回事？”

御医你看看我，我看看你，一副我们都有数，但是我们不敢说的模样。  
亚历山大把其他人踢出去，只留下其中一位年纪最大的。

一来这位御医经验丰富，医术靠谱，业务能力是所有御医里数一数二。

二来他生性耿直，有啥说啥，一辈子没学会说话委婉和明哲保身。这种铁憨憨若是放在黄金树皇朝的御医团里，恐怕活不过三年。

不过现在吉尔菲艾斯还在这里躺着，亚历山大只想知道真相，对那些动听的废话没有半点兴趣。

御医擦了擦额头上的汗珠：“陛下，这是天使之泪。”

“？”这答案和他以为的不一样啊？皇帝眯起眼睛：“那是什么？”

“一种前朝秘药。“御医解释道：“它无色无味，药性温和，长期饮用可无声无息的侵蚀人体脏器。理论上来说，服用这种慢性毒药的人，少则一年，多则三年才会发作。等到药性发作的时候，五脏六腑已然衰败，想抢救都无从下手。”

“慢性毒药？”皇帝震惊了：“这不是旧伤复发？”

御医摇摇头。

谁干的？怎么做到的？为什么要对吉尔菲艾斯下手？  
一连串问题砸的皇帝头晕目眩。

刚刚吉尔菲艾斯在他怀里晕过去的时候，他只觉得整个世界都安静了下来，很多纠缠了他很久的念头和情绪，在这一刻，都已经不再重要了。  
他差一点就失去了这个人。  
如果这不是疾病，而是精心策划的谋杀——

几乎失去的恐惧和后怕啃噬着他的心神，随之腾起的是愤怒的烈焰，和复仇的强烈欲望。  
无论是谁做的，他们必须付出代价！

强烈的情绪冲击下，皇帝的身体晃了晃，只觉得心跳急促，手脚冰凉。  
他定了定神，强迫自己冷静下来。

他想到了一个很重要的问题：“为什么吉尔菲艾斯发作这么快？会有什么后遗症吗？”

“大公殿下早年受过重伤，身体一直不好。” 御医摇摇头，解释道：“天使之泪再温和，对他而言也是烈性毒药。发作迅速倒是好事，若真等个两三年，再高明的医生也救不了他。”

皇帝愤怒地站起来，原地走了两圈，深呼吸。

他随即又想到一个问题：“为什么这种药朕从没听说过。”

“天使之泪非常罕见，在前朝也没留下过多记录。作为一种毒药，它真的很不实用。”御医摸了摸下巴：“首先，如果对一个身体健康的普通人使用，得持续下毒至少一年以上才能奏效。其次，它对温度的要求极其苛刻，必须储存于1-3°的恒温冷藏环境下，一旦脱离冷链半小时以上，药物会直接失去活性。”

“……哦？”皇帝皱起眉头。

宫内省的安检本就严苛，对于入口的食物更是流程翻倍，每道食材在入宫之前至少得通过多部门七八道检验审核。按常理推测，指使者买通的远不止一两个宫女，涉案人员可能涉及宫内省十多个部门。

能做到这一点的人在帝国高层也没几个，皇帝有种不太好的预感。  
但有一点，他还是想不通。

简单高效的毒药多了去了，下毒者为什么选了个操作难度最高的，这不是自找麻烦吗？

“那——这东西，它有什么优点吗？”

“呃——”御医卡了几秒，迟疑道：“据臣所知，它是所有前朝秘药里，能让人死的最舒适的一种。不过臣不确定这对毒药来说算不算优点。”

“……”

“头两年药性没发作时，被下药的人不会有任何不适的症状。等药效发作的时候，又能让人死的干脆利落，全程昏迷不受罪。”皇帝听到这里已是脸色微变，耿直的御医毫无察觉，还在自顾自地感叹道：“臣觉得吧，会选择这种毒药的人……可能和殿下关系匪浅，虽然是真心想杀他，但又希望让他走的不痛苦，有尊严。”

皇帝只觉得喉头发干。  
所有的线索综合在一起，一切都指向一个令他不愿深想却不敢逃避的可能。

他沉默片刻，挥手让御医退下，随即召来心腹，命他彻查。

（29）

心腹查地很卖力，然而这件事牵扯范围之广，令他越查越害怕。  
出于忠诚，他最终还是老老实实地将所有调查结果交了上去。

皇帝看着调查报告，简直无法接受。

他的亲人，朋友，部下——几乎大多数他亲近的人都卷入了这场阴谋。若要彻底清算，差不多等于要将自己的基本盘一锅端。

唯一不在嫌疑名单上的熟人，是先帝的姐姐，格里华德女大公。

这位姑姑自从先帝去世后，便搬到了皇家陵园附近，常年陪伴她亲弟弟的陵寝，一向深居简出。除了经常上门探望的吉尔菲艾斯大公，和偶尔来访的希尔德太后，极少与外界交流。

皇帝在一个阳光灿烂的午后不请自来，径自敲响女大公府邸的大门。  
开门的管家似乎并不意外，他恭敬地将皇帝迎入中庭。

花园里的秋千还在晃动，格里华德女大公披着长长的金色卷发，坐在石凳上，面前还摆着两杯热腾腾的巧克力。

她将其中一杯推到皇帝面前。

暖融融的阳光照在身上，香甜的味道融入唇齿间。皇帝看着女大公了然的目光，心头最后一点防备也卸了下来。

他断断续续地地说出一切。

女大公并未插话，也没有做出任何评价，只是将他快喝完的热可可又续上一杯。

亚历山大抿了一口，眼泪突然掉了下来。

“他的威望一向很高，朕从未想到我身边的人会容不下他。” 亚历山大看着金发女性与他极其相似的美丽脸庞：“朕只是想留下他，却几乎害死他。姑姑，朕是不是做错了？”

“您是皇帝，您不能犯错，所以不会犯错。若是您错了，那必须有旁人为您支付代价。”安妮罗洁静静地看着他：“更何况，王不见王啊，陛下。”

“……”

“若是他当年愿意自己登基，你母亲一定会带你远走高飞。”经历三代帝王，虽然没有丝毫权力欲，却在帝国权力中心沉浮半生的女大公叹了口气：“而现在，你成年，他归政，他的死将瓦解他最后的势力，让某些人安心，为某些人腾出位置，而某些人可以踏着他的尸体平步青云。”

亚历山大知道她说的对，但一时无法接受：“朕是皇帝，朕不服——”

“您是皇帝，你拥有合法地伤害这个国家里任何一个人的权力，这其中也包括他。这样的权力放在任何一个人的手里，都会让人膨胀起来，以为自己无所不能，可以为所欲为。您还年轻，这不怪您。” 

皇帝想要反驳，然而看着女大公碧蓝色的眼睛，却终究什么也说不出来

安妮罗洁温柔地看着他，就像看着一个无理取闹的孩子：“但请您记住，您手里握的是一把双刃剑，在驾驭它之前，你需对它有所敬畏。否则它也许会杀死你想要保护的人，甚至终将捅向你自己——我猜，这个道理，齐格应该教过你的。”

“……可是，朕喜欢他。”亚历山大自知理亏，他虚弱地反驳：“朕愿意付出一切代价保护他——”

“您真的知道，不惜一切代价意味着什么吗？” 格里华德女大公安静地陈述着：“你父亲当年一登基，立刻将吉尔菲艾斯封为大公，授予帝国宰相的官职，又迫不及待地将帝国将近一半的舰队交于他——他将他朋友视为半个自己，他知道对方的能力和德行足以驾驭这样的权势，所以他无所顾忌地确立他的地位，给予他自保的能力。人心总是善变的，何况帝王的爱憎，能真正让有心人有所顾忌、不敢轻举妄动的，从来都只有实打实的权力。他要保证从此之后，没有任何人能够在帝国的土地上伤害他唯一的朋友——包括他自己。”

年轻的皇帝呆呆地看着她。

“而您做了什么呢？您剥夺他的权柄，剪除他的羽翼，拔掉他的爪牙。您以为将他关进笼子里，就可以保护他？”女大公声音平和，语气中并没有任何责难的意思，说出来的话却几乎令他无法承受：“哪怕再温顺，哪怕自愿待在笼子里，猛兽永远是猛兽。没有人能放心将这样的人以这种方式留在你身边，而他的骄傲也不会容忍自己以如此屈辱的方式活下去。”

“……”亚历山大呼吸急促，胸膛剧烈起伏。

“我相信你是爱他的。”女大公温柔地注视着他秀丽的脸庞，仿佛看到了多年前另一个金发少年。他们都还太年轻，所以不该在这样的年纪犯下不可挽回的错误，再用毕生的苦乐去支付代价：“所以收手吧，亚历山大。再这样下去，你的爱终究会杀了他。”

皇帝沉默片刻。  
风吹过树梢，几片绿叶打着旋，轻飘飘地落在他的脚下。

“您刚刚说，以吉尔菲艾斯的骄傲，不会容忍自己以屈辱的方式活下去。”亚历山大抬起头，眼圈微红：“这是什么意思？” 

女大公温和地看着这个面容沮丧却强撑着傲气的金发少年：“这个问题，您可以亲自去问他自己。”

（30）

“奥贝斯坦？您放心，哪怕真是他做的，他也不会让任何人抓到把柄。”尚未痊愈的红发大公坐在床上，身上披着一件白色的丝质睡袍，他轻松地笑着，似乎想到了一些有趣的事：“这人即使快二十年没和我对着干，业务也不至于生疏到这地步。”

皇帝皱着眉头：“还有……我的母亲，她——”

吉尔菲艾斯做了个噤声的手势。  
“希尔德是位好母亲，无论她做了什么，总归是为了您的利益。”他不赞同地摇摇头：“这件事您不必，也不该牵扯到她身上。”

“……那么您自己呢，吉尔菲艾斯叔叔？”皇帝声音微颤：“投毒的事，您是否早就知道了？”

红发大公看着少年人稚气未脱的脸庞，欣慰地笑了起来：“陛下能想到这一层，臣可以放心了。”

即使做足了心理准备，当事实摆在眼前的时候，亚历山大依然有种被当头一棒的感觉。  
他几乎站不稳了。

“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔。”他闭了闭眼，深呼吸，再睁开的时候眼眶通红：“在你心里，我是不是永远比不上父亲？”

“陛下，您会是一位明君，在将来的史书上，您的功业未必逊色于先帝，请不要妄自菲薄。”吉尔菲艾斯眼神复杂地看着这个自己一手养大的孩子：“你的人生还很长，你会遇到很多各式各样的人，会经历不止一段的爱情。总有人比我更优秀，他们会效忠于你，爱上你……”

“不，你骗人！”亚历山大激烈地打断他，拒绝他的安慰。  
他当然知道这些话并不是真的。

在某些时候，他能理解他父亲当年的痛苦。

即使在那个英雄辈出将星如云的年代，这个红发男人也是帝国皇冠上最耀眼的那颗红宝石。  
父亲与他从小一起长大，一起穿过充斥着铁和血的岁月，亲手埋葬了昏黄的旧日，驱散这星河间弥漫百年的硝烟。

父亲曾拥有过这个人倾尽一切的温柔，此后余生，他还能再爱上谁？

而他自己呢？  
亚历山大自嘲地笑了笑。

这个红发男人陪伴他渡过脆弱的童年期，手把手教导他作为君王的一切技能，也教导他作为一个人，应当如何爱与被爱。他是他的守护者和引导者，是他安全感和自信心的来源，是他对这个世界赋予信任的根基，也是他有幸亲眼见证、来自黄金年代最后的残响。

这样的人，在他的生命里，在未来数百年的和平年代里，都不会再有了——正如那个终将落幕的、光辉灿烂的时代。

也许他比父亲更不幸，亦或更幸运。

“我只想要你。”亚历山大抓住吉尔菲艾斯的手，盯着他暖蓝色的眼睛：“看着我，吉尔菲艾斯叔叔，你看清楚，我不是父亲。父亲他早就死了，您什么时候才肯正眼看我？！”

“你是你，他是他。” 吉尔菲艾斯摇摇头：“无论你是否相信，我从未将你俩混淆过。”

“可是你不爱我。”小皇帝抽了抽鼻子，眼泪终于掉了下来：“你永远也不会爱上我。”

红发的男人静静地看着他，将他揽在怀中，安抚地摸摸他的脑袋：“但我永远是您最忠诚的部下。”

年少的皇帝紧紧抱住他，咬着牙，在他怀里无声无息地哭了出来。

（31）

莱因哈特.冯.罗严克拉姆的日记终于被翻到了最后一页。

“最近我一直在做梦，睡眠的时间越来越长。我总是梦见小时候，和吉尔菲艾斯一起长大那些年。我都快忘了，从小到大他为我做了那么多事。

据说人老了的时候，才会频繁的回忆从前的日子。  
朕才没老。  
朕只是快死了。

我得让吉尔菲艾斯回来，虽然我不太想让他看到我临死前的样子，希望不要太丑。

等我死了，他就自由了。他应该去娶妻生子，去享受本应属于他自己的幸福人生。  
但是这不可以——他不可以忘记我，不可以有旁人占据他心中的位置——我可以忍受一切，但不能忍受这个。

也许我自始至终都是个自私的人，但那又如何呢？  
我这一生做错了很多事，最糟糕的一件，便是将他的命运和我绑在一起。是我让他伤心，害他差点送命。你看，我向来只会给身边的人带来不幸。

但是我并不后悔。哪怕重来一次，我也一定要将他拉上自己的战车。  
他必须是我的，从小到大，我只有他。谁都可以离开我，但他不可以。  
只有他不可以。

欠他的，我已经没有时间亲手偿还了。但我可以把帝国给他，虽然他可能不太想要。

我希望即使在百年之后，他的红宝石旗帜和我的黄金狮子旗依然一起飞扬在费沙上空——这是我们共同建立的国家，就像我们一起诞育、亲手抚养、真正意义上的长子。我相信他终究是爱它的，正如他将永远爱我一样。我要我们的名字并列地写在后世史书里，千秋万代，形影不离。

吉尔菲艾斯，对不起。”

最后一笔的墨迹异常轻盈，正如那个开国帝王毕生留恋的年少光阴，舍不得，又回不去。

（32）

亚历山大合上日记本。  
他干脆利落地将整本日记扔进碎纸机。

说实话，他至今不明白父亲为什么会留下这些日记本。  
臣不密则失其身，君不密则失其国。这么基本的政治常识，他不信他亲爹会不知道。

他自己就不打算写日记。以前不写，现在不写，以后也不要写。  
切，正经人谁写日记？

不过，也许——亚历山大摸摸下巴，有些阴暗地想着——也许父亲终究心有不甘。在他藏起日记本的时候，是否也暗自期待着，在某年某月某日，他一向心有灵犀的红发好友能找到这些东西，念出上面的文字，知晓这些本该尘封于岁月中的隐秘心意？

哼，他才不会给他这个机会呢。

帝王无私情，而这个红发男人，却是两代君王唯一的私心。  
这件事，吉尔菲艾斯本人不需要知道。

他最好永远不知道。

桌上还摆着一堆情报，吉尔菲艾斯的行程被详细地记录在内，还附着一打照片。  
亚历山大将这些东西推到一旁。

他起身走到露台上。  
阳光明媚，天色碧蓝，远方的天际残留几道飞艇冲出大气层时留下的轨迹云。

——吉尔菲艾斯的飞船现在已经起飞了吧？  
——朕才不要去送他。  
——朕不想在他面前哭泣，不想祝他一路平安，不想与他说再见。

但是吉尔菲艾斯，你看，朕的父亲终其一生，都没能学会放手。  
至少朕做到了——他恶狠狠的想着——朕做到了，朕比他强。

风声猎猎，吹乱少年金色的长发，仿佛老父亲的在天之灵往儿子脑门上敲了一记脑瓜崩。  
少年倔强地仰起头，将眼底的泪水憋回去。


End file.
